Accordes moi une Chance
by Valalyeste
Summary: Arf le titre de cette fic ne m'emballe pas des masses,mais l'important sera le contenu.Côté rating j'hésite,vu que la fic n'est pas encore toute écrite,alors par prudence je choisis M.L'histoire fait directement suite au tome 6.
1. Adieu

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu.**

« Lâche ! Il a osé me traiter de lâche ! Maudit soit ce gamin qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Que croyait-il faire en utilisant mes sorts ! »

« Pro…Professeur ? » Murmura une voix près de lui le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Rogue posa alors un regard emprunt de douleur en fixant le jeune homme qui se tenait là tremblant près de lui. Ce jeune homme qui n'était plus un enfant, mais pas encore tout à fait un homme, pour qui il venait de renoncer à sa rédemption.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi Drago ? »

« Pourquoi avoir tué Dumbledore ?

Ce n'est pas à vous que le maître avait confié cette mission. »

« L'auriez-vous fait ? »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux troublé par le ton employé par son professeur.

« Alors Drago ? En auriez-vous été capable ? »

« Non professeur. Je ne suis pas un ASSASSIN ! »

« Je le sais Drago, je l'ai toujours su. » Répondit Rogue en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son filleul.

Un long silence s'installa entre le deux hommes pendant qu'ils poursuivaient leur chemin dans la forêt interdit, ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite clairière. Rogue stoppa, le dos tourné à Drago, il lui adressa ce qui allaient être ses dernières recommandations.

« Drago, je crois que tu as conscience que je ne peux te conduire auprès du maître. »

« Je… »

« Non, ne m'interromps pas. J'ai honoré le serment que j'ai fait à ta mère il y a quelques mois. Ce serment me coûte plus que tu ne le penses, j'ai failli une fois encore et je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra, mais je suis certain que ta place n'est pas et ne sera jamais auprès du maître. »

« Mais… »

Rogue leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Drago, pourquoi crois-tu que ta mère m'ait fait prêter ce serment, si ce n'était pour que je puisse te tenir éloigner de lui. Elle a toujours pu lire dans ton cœur, elle est allée au-delà de la pâle imitation de ton père que tu offrais au monde.

Oui, Drago ! Ta mère t'aime et c'est pour cela qu'elle me la fait promettre même si le prix à payer est de ne plus te revoir.

A cette heure le maître a déjà eu connaissance des faits, tu ne peux plus paraître auprès des tiens _et Dumbledore n'est plus_. »

« Pourquoi reparler de Dumbledore, de toute façon le vieux fou n'aurait rien pu faire quoiqu'il ait tenté de me convaincre du contraire. LA PREUVE VOUS L'AVEZ TUE SANS QU'IL N'AIT LE TEMPS DE LEVER LE PETIT DOIGTS ! »

« DRAGO ! » Rugit Rogue.

« Dumbledore était un grand homme !

Tu m'entends !

S'il est mort ainsi, c'est qu'il a compris que son sacrifice était nécessaire. »

« … »

« Et oui Drago ! Qui l'eu cru n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est sacrifié pour nous Drago, pour toi et moi. »

« Pour nous ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu devras le découvrir seul, car je dois te laisser à présent, mais Drago je voudrais que tu me fasse une promesse. »

« Quelle promesse professeur ? »

« Pour commencer cesses de m'appeler professeur, je ne le suis plus. De plus je suis ton parrain, tu sembles l'oublier. »

« Alors quelle est cette promesse, pro… parrain. »

« Promets-moi de ne pas te joindre au côté sombre de la magie, Drago ton destin est autre… »

« Tss ! Qu'entendez-vous par mon destin est autre, ne me dites surtout pas qu'il faut que je rejoigne le club de Potter ! »

« Je ne t'y contraindrais pas surtout qu'après les évènements de ce soir, Potter risque de ne pas se montrer des plus compréhensif avec toi. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, d'autant que nous avons une « amitié » très prononcée l'un pour l'autre. » Termina ironiquement Drago.

« Il est temps que je parte, restes ici quelques jours. Tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour survivre sans avoir à quitter cette clairière. Cependant, lorsque tu choisiras de te montrer à quelqu'un, taches de bien choisir, car de cette personne ta vie en dépendra. »

« Parrain ! Vous reverrai-je un jour. »

« Peut-être Drago, peut-être…

Mais saches que je veillerai toujours sur toi-même si je ne suis pas physiquement près de toi. »

Rogue saisit son filleul en une dernière étreinte avant de le laisser seul face à son destin.


	2. Seuls

**Chapitre 2 : Seuls.**

Seul, il se retrouvait seul dans cette forêt qui l'avait tant effrayée en première année, une brise légère caresse son visage sillonné de larmes.

En une soirée, en une fraction de seconde, quelques mots prononcés par son parrain avaient irrémédiablement scellés son destin. Plus jamais il ne reverrait les siens, le maître avait déjà probablement prononcé la sentence. Et lui son parrain, celui qui depuis six ans avait veillé sur lui, celui qui pour ne pas qu'il s'avilisse avait mené à terme cette affreuse mission, qu'allait-il advenir de lui.

« Décidément mon pauvre Drago, tout ce que tu entreprends se retourne contre toi !

Une bande d'abrutis pour amis et maintenant un maître qui veut ta peau, c'est vraiment une réussite.

Et maintenant voilà que tu parles tout seul !

Grr !

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit moi qu'il choisisse.

Bon nombre de crétin l'aurait certainement fait sans réfléchir ! »

Drago se dirigea vers le coin indiqué plus tôt par Rogue où il découvrit des vivres et des vêtements chauds, ainsi qu'une tente (yep même style que celle des Weasley dans la coupe de feu). Rogue semblait avoir prévu suffisamment pour tenir un siège de plusieurs semaine, ce qui soulagea le jeune homme. En effet, il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à quitter ces lieux même s'ils paraissaient inhospitaliers.

La tente dressée et s'étant restauré, Drago fut englouti dans un sommeil agité.

§§§§§§

« Severus, ton jeune protégé ne t'accompagne pas ? » Gronda une voix qu'on semblerait venir d'outre-tombe.

« Cet impertinent m'a échappé maître. »

« Tu me déçois Severus, j'aurai cru que toi mieux que quiconque pouvait maîtriser cet enfant. Ah cette jeunesse ! »

Le regard rouge se dirigea sur le côté, Rogue intrigué suivit le regard de son maître lorsqu'il entendit prononcer une formule ô combien familière. Un hurlement de femme s'éleva déchirant le silence qui avait suivit la dernière réplique du maître. Rogue dû faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas trahir son sentiment de révolte, mais que pouvait-il faire seul face à cet être dénué de scrupules, quelle utilité aurait sa mort pour son filleul. Le cri de la femme torturée ne fut bientôt plus qu'un râle annonçant sa fin proche. Les yeux rouges se tournèrent à nouveau sur l'ancien maître des potions le transperçant presque de part en part.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter celle qui était notre invitée Severus. Je crois qu'elle aussi a dû être fort frustrée que ton protégé ne t'accompagne pas.

Bien maintenant, je crois qu'elle ne s'en soucie plus. » Dit-il ironiquement.

L'esprit fermé plus que jamais, Rogue acquiesça se maudissant intérieurement pour sa propre lâcheté, finalement les mots de Potter venaient en cet instant raisonner comme un refrain on ne peut plus juste. Il était lâche de ne pas se dresser contre cet être abjecte, Narcissia s'était éteinte sans qu'il lui porte le moindre secours, elle était morte sachant son enfant probablement condamné par ce maître et abandonné par celui auquel elle l'avait confié. Comment aurai-il pu seulement la soulagée de cette dernière crainte, alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard indifférent à sa souffrance.

La pièce s'était vidée sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il ne restait que la dépouille martyrisée de Narcissia. Cette vision eut raison de sa mission, non il ne demeurerait pas plus longtemps auprès de ce maître, de toute façon son rôle d'espion était compromis.

Qui à présent lui ferait encore confiance au sein de l'Ordre après qu'il ait lui-même donné la mort à la seule personne qui avait cru en lui.

Rogue saisit délicatement le corps sans vie et transplanta près du manoir Malfoy. Il se dirigea lentement vers le seul lieu qui égalait la beauté de la malheureuse victime, cette roserait que chérissait tant Narcissia. Les premiers rayons de soleil jouaient de leur lumière sur la rosée comme pour rendre un dernier hommage cette beauté trop top arrachée. Elle avait été belle malgré les années à côtoyer le mal, son cœur ô combien meurtrie était muré derrière un masque de froideur, mais lui l'avait aperçu à maintes reprises dans chacun des regards qu'elle adressait à son enfant. Cet enfant qui aujourd'hui se retrouvait seul par sa faute à lui.

§§§§§§

Un cri déchirant retentit dans la clairière, Drago venait de s'éveiller brutalement avec le sentiment qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur. Alors qu'il se tenait devant sa tente, le cœur vrillé d'une douleur insoutenable, une brise ayant la douceur d'un baiser vint lui caresser le visage.

« Mère. » Murmura-t-il laissant couler une unique larme.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pfiou ! J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre, il n'est pas très long certes, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


	3. Le passage secret

**Chapitre 3 : Le passage secret.**

Les obsèques de Dumbledore passés, les derniers élèves restés pour l'occasion retournèrent dans leurs familles espérant qu'en septembre l'école rouvrirait ses portes.

Jamais Poudlard n'avait paru si silencieux, Peeves lui-même semblait s'être évaporé de l'école, seul était resté une poignée de personnes. Le trio d'or, la famille Weasley presque au complet, McGonagall, Pomfresh, Rémus et Tonks veillaient sur Bill que l'on jugeait intransportable, attendant la prochaine pleine lune afin de constater l'exacte étendu de sa contamination. En effet, Rémus avait laissé entendre que la prochaine pleine lune aurait une puissance accrue, celle-ci ayant lieu la veille du solstice d'été.

§§§§§§

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor depuis le départ des autres élèves, la grande salle déserte étant trop auster pour un si petit groupe, les adultes ayant décidé eux aussi de prendre leur repas dans la salle attenante à l'infirmerie. Seule, McGonagall restait cloîtrée dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore, ne faisant que quelques rares apparition à l'infirmerie.

Comme tous les matins les hiboux firent leur entrée se délestant du courrier sur la table, machinalement Hermione saisit la Gazette du Sorcier, soudain comme sortie de sa torpeur.

« Harry ! La mère de Malfoy a été retrouvée morte dans la roseraie de leur manoir! »

« Hein ? »

« Attends :

_Hier en fin d'après-midi une équipe d'auror, mandaté par le ministère s'est rendu au manoir Malfoy pour interroger le jeune Drago Malfoy sur son implication dans le décès du regretté directeur Albus Dumbledore, constatèrent le décès de madame Narcissa Malfoy née Black épouse de Lucius Malfoy reconnu coupable et enfermé à Azkaban pour complicité avéré avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

Pff ! Ils ne peuvent pas écrire Voldemort, cela prendrait bien moins de place non ? ()

_Le corps de madame Malfoy reposait dans la roseraie, il semble qu'elle ait perdu la vie la même nuit que le directeur de Poudlard. D'après les premières analyses, il semble que la malheureuse ait succombé à la suite de torture qui lui aurait été infligé, en effet les résidus magiques de doloris on été détecté. L'auteur de cet acte n'a pu encore être identifié, cependant le ministère émet un avis de recherche sur Drago Malfoy fils de la victime et suspect présumé et sur Severus Rogue professeur de potions à Poudlard suspect présumé aussi….._

Pauvre Malfoy. » Soupira Hermione.

« Comment ça pauvre Malfoy ! Tu vas quand même pas le plaindre ! Il n'a finalement que ce qu'il mérite. Maudite fouine, c'est lui que l'on aurait dû retrouver mort ! »

« RONALD WEASLEY COMMENT OSES-TU PRONONCER DE PAREILLES HORREURS !

Personne ne mérite de perdre un être qu'il aime ! »

« Ben voyons ! Tu crois peut-être que cette fouine éprouve le moindre sentiment. »

Harry et Ginny comme en retrait suivaient la joute verbale dans laquelle les deux amis venaient de se lancer.

« Parce que tu crois être le seul à avoir des sentiments !

Non mais je rêve !

C'est de sa mère dont tu es en train de parler, Malfoy est peut-être un être méprisant et méprisable, mais jamais je crois tu n'as eu la preuve qu'il n'aimait pas ses parents ! »

« Hermione a raison Ron, j'ai pu le constater dans la tour le soir où Dumbledore est mort. Il disait ses parents en danger s'il n'accomplissait pas sa mission.

Je crois que finalement qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. »

« Tu veux dire que Voldemort aurait tué sa mère parce que ce n'est pas de sa main qu'est mort Dumbledore ! » S'exclama Hermione.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Au moins comme ça cette sale fouine sait à quoi s'en tenir avec son maître. » Ironisa Ron.

« RON !

Je ne te savais pas si cruel. » Outrée Hermione quitta la salle commune.

§§§§§§

La clairière baignée par la lumière du soleil sembla moins hostile, Drago toujours prostré fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruissement dans les fourrés. Il se saisit de sa baguette près à faire face à une éventuelle agression. Lentement il s'approcha de la source de ce bruit.

« Tu crois Que ce petit lâche est resté ici ? »

« C'est par là qu'il a été aperçu pour la dernière fois, il courrait comme si la mort était à ses trousse.

Ahahah ! Lucius doit se mordre les doigts d'avoir engendré une pareille progéniture. »

Le cœur de Drago sembla s'arrêter à la vu de ces deux silhouettes cagoulées, ce pendant, il nota qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa présence, doucement il recula pour regagner un lieu plus sur. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid. Tapis dans l'ombre, retenant on souffle, c'est là qu'il l'aperçu, elle lui sembla perdue dans ses pensée.

« Regarde, nous n'aurons pas totalement perdu notre temps. »

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à lancer un sort quand…

« GRAAAAAAAAANGER ! »

Drago venait de s'élancer vers la jeune fille inconsciente du danger qu'elle encourait.

« Protego ! »

« Malfoy !

Mais… »

« Plus tard !

Suis moi ! »

Ensemble ils se précipitèrent dans la forêt profitant de la protection qu'offraient les arbres contre les sorts jetés par les deux assaillants. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils parvinrent à la clairière.

« Entre là ! »

« Où ?

Il n'y a rien ! »

« Merci mon cher parrain, vous avez pensé à tout ! »

Il saisit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la tente.

« Un sort de désillusion ! »

« Je vois que tu n'as pas laissé ton cerveau en arrière. » Railla Drago.

Ramenée à la réalité Hermione se tourne vers lui.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidée ?

Je croyais que tu me détestais. »

« Je te déteste en effet, enfin je déteste ce que tu représentes, mais je crois que tu es celle que je devais sauver. »

« … »

« Ferme la bouche, tu as l'air aussi idiote que la belette qui te sert de petit ami comme ça. »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry nous a dit que tu avais fuit avec Rogue.

D'ailleurs, où est-il ce traître ! »

« Pour commencer, ce n'est pas un TRAITRE ! »

« Ah ! Parce que ce que tu qualifies comment ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore ? »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » Murmura Drago.

« Et tu crois que ta vie vaux plus que celle de Dumbledore ? »

«Euh ! Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. »

« C'est vrai que le petit prince mérite plus de vivre que d'autre.

D'abord Dumbledore, puis ta mère.

Qui encore doit perdre la vie pour que tu ne perdes pas la tienne. »

« Mère. »

Devant le regard voilé de tristesse de Drago, Hermione se reprend.

« Je suis désolée Malfoy, je ne voulais…

Je…

Tu sais pour ta mère ? »

Drago acquiesça.

« Je l'ai sentis la nuit où Dumbledore est mort.

J'ai senti sa présence. »

Le corps de ce jeune homme qui habituellement habitué à masquer ses émotions fut pris de tremblement, il étouffait dans bien que mal les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effaroucher, sa main se posa délicatement sur l'épaule de Drago. A travers cette main, Drago ressentit toute la chaleur de la compassion et la chaleur que cherchait à lui transmettre la Gryffondor.

§§§§§§

« Minerva, vous devez rouvrir le passage. »

« Vous n'y songez pas Albus !

Ce serait laisser la porte ouverte à l'ennemi ! »

« Non Minerva, l'ennemi ne peut franchir le passage.

Seul les cœurs bien intentionnés peuvent l'emprunter.' »

« Je crois que cette théorie est totalement fausse Albus.

Voyez ce qui s'est produit avec Severus. »

« Severus a agi comme il le devait. »

« … »

« Oui Minerva, il n'avait pas le choix.

Vous comprendrez pourquoi. »

« Il a trahi !

Il vous a tué ! »

« Ma vie a été bien remplie Minerva.

Ouvrez le passage. »

« Puisque vous y tenez tant. » Finit par concéder la nouvelle directrice.

§§§§§§

La tente se mis soudainement à trembler.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ! » S'exclama Hermione en ce jetant dans les bras de Drago.

« Hmm ! Ce n'est pas que cela me gêne Granger, mais je croyais les Gryffondor plus courageux que ça. »

Le visage écarlate, Hermione s'écarta brusquement.

« C'est une porte ! »

« Toujours aussi brillante. »

« La ferme Malfoy !

Il y a une inscription. »

Ils s'approchèrent pour lire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui


	4. Coeur pur ou repentant

**Chapitre 4 : Seul un cœur pur peut franchir le seuil.**

Du bout des doigts Hermione effleure les inscriptions comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de leur présence.

**SEUL UN CŒUR PUR OU REPENTANT PEUT FRANCHIR LE SEUIL**

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Doucement miss-je-sais-tout, je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

C'est la première fois que je vois cette porte. »

§§§§§§

« La porte est active, cependant Albus je maintiens qu'il n'est pas raisonnable de permettre à quiconque de la franchir à nouveau. »

La directrice plongea son regard voilé de tristesse dans celui de son ancien supérieur et ami dont la seule présence se résume à un portrait animé couché sur une toile.

« Il viendra et vous surprendra Minerva.

J'ai confiance en lui.

Son cœur n'a pas été complètement perverti par la magie noire dans laquelle il a été élevé. »

« Mais Severus nous a trahi. » S'écria-t-elle étouffant un sanglot dans un mouchoir.

« Il… Il pourrait… »

« Non Minerva, Severus a agi comme il le devait, de plus ce n'est pas a lui que la porte est destinée désormais. »

« … »

« Ne soyez pas étonnée, une alliance nouvelle semble être en train de naître. »

Un sourire chargé de malice se dessina sur le visage de Dumbledore.

§§§§§§

« Chut !

J'entends des pas qui s'approchent de nous. »

Drago couvrit de sa main la bouche de sa compagne de fortune. Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs de rage, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se dégager de la prise de son ennemi de toujours.

« C'est bon.

Je crois que maintenant nous serons tranquille, remercions mon parrain pour sa brillante idée. »

« Mouais, c'est sur que ce sale type en connaît long sur l'art de la dissimulation. Si je le tenais maintenant à portée de baguette, je crois que ce traître me servirait de cobaye pour mon premier impardonnable. »

« Hey ! Tu parles de celui grâce à qui ta fichue carcasse de sang de bourbe est sauve. »

« Tiens ! D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé les copains de ton cher père s'occuper de moi ?

Tu imagines peut-être que ton maître sera plus enclin à te pardonner si tu lui amène un petit cadeau. »

« Ne me cherche pas Granger !

Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas de maître et que jamais je ne me plierai devant la volonté de quiconque. »

« Ahahah ! C'est vrai, j'oubliais que le grand Malfoy se prenait pour le roi du monde. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas une cicatrice qui me défigure ou une tignasse à la Weasmoche que je n'ai pas de Cœur.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de te laisser à ton sort Granger !

Au moins, je n'aurais pas eu à subir ton insupportable compagnie.

Libre à toi de sortir d'ici et de te jeter dans les bras des mangemorts qui n'attendent que toi pour assouvir certains besoins.

Je suis sur que tu apprécieras leur côté affectueux. » Souligna Drago avec ironie.

Hermione frémit d'effroi en imaginant ce qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un dessin, je vois que tu as compris toute seule. » Chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille tout en faisant courir ses doigts le long de sa gorge.

« A quoi tu joues là Malfoy ? »

« Qui moi ?

A rien. » Dit-il innocemment.

« Alors, et cette porte ? » Dit-elle pour masquer son trouble.

« Aucune idée !

Après tout, c'est toi le rat de bibliothèque au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié ! »

« Hum ! Mieux vaut ne pas y toucher, surtout si c'est Rogue qui en est à l'origine. »

« GRANGER ! »

« Ok !

Ne t'emballe pas.

Je ferai des recherches à la bibliothèque, enfin dès que je pourrais sortir d'ici. »

§§§§§§

« Ron, je crois que tu as été trop loin cette fois avec Hermione. »

« Pff ! Elle s'inquiète de ce que peut ressentir l'autre fouine, j'ai déjà du mal à digérer qu'elle tente de comprendre la trahison de Rogue.»

« Quoi ! » S'écria Ginny.

« Et bien oui, elle n'arrête pas de dire que ce n'est pas possible qu'il ait pu agir ainsi sans avoir été au moins sous le coup d'un sort.

Tu vois même si ce maudit Rogue lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, elle appréciait énormément ses cours de potions. »

« Hein ! Tu sous-entends qu'Hermione admirait Rogue ! » S'exclamèrent le frère et la sœur abasourdis par une telle révélation.

« Tu as l'air d'oublier ce qu'elle te disait à propos de son fameux livre de potions. » Poursuivit Ron.

« Ce n'était pas tant le contenu qui la gênait, mais plutôt l'usage que j'en faisais. » Avoua Harry en rougissant.

« Il n'empêche que Rogue est un traître, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Et tu l'as vu tuer Dumbledore sans aucun scrupule. »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il semblait heureux de le faire non plus. »

« Harry ! Arrête, tu ne peux pas nier les faits. »

« Certes Ginny, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi trahir maintenant, alors qu'il a eu maintes occasions au par avant. Ça n'a vraiment pas de sens. »

« Arf ! Tu le sais bien, c'est à cause de la fouine. »

« Aller les gars, si nous arrêtions de spéculer et allions chercher Hermione maintenant. »

« Elle doit s'être réfugiée à la bibliothèque comme d'habitude. » Marmonna Ron.

« RON ! » S'écrièrent en même temps Ginny et Harry.

§§§§§§

« Tu peux t'installer là Granger parce que l'attente risque d'être longue, les mangemorts sont des chiens chiens très patients. » Dit Drago en indiquant un coin de la tente couvert de coussins.

« Oh ! Monsieur joue les hôtes de qualités maintenant. »

« Non, c'est juste pour que tu me fiches un peu la paix. »

« Je me disais aussi. »

« Stop !

On fait une trêve Granger, sinon l'un de nous ne survivra pas à cette journée. »

« D'accords !

au fait, tu as de quoi grignoter, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Drago lui indique la réserve de vivre.

« Et bien, Rogue est vraiment prévoyant, il y a de quoi tenir un siège là.

Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Drago acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

« Attrapes ! »

Elle lui lança une pomme qu'il saisit au vol d'un geste élégant.

« Bon reflex Malfoy ! »

« Yep ! Je ne suis pas attrapeur pour rien. »

« Pitié, ne parle pas quidditch, j'en ai suffisamment soupé avec Ron et Harry. »

« De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions » Fit-il en s'approchant pour s'installer sur les coussins.

« Si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi Rogue. »

« C'est une longue histoire Granger. »

« Je crois que j'ai tout mon temps, non ?

Bon, je sais déjà qu tu étais plus ou moins contraint d'obéir à Voldemort, mais ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est de savoir pourquoi avoir refusé d'agir alors que depuis des années tu ne cesses de clamer que Poudlard serait mieux dirigé si Dumbledore n'occupait plus ce poste. »

« C'est vrai que ce vieux fou dirigeait n'importe comment. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il sélectionnait les profs. »

Hermione sourit à cette remarque en pensant à Hagrid et Trelawney, mais aussi aux différents professeurs qui se ont succédés au poste de DCFM.

« Bon, je t'accorde que le loup garou était un bon prof, mais ne me dis pas que l'autre demeuré avec ses créatures bizarres est un bon prof. »

« Hagrid n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler un bon prof, mais il possède bien d'autres qualités. Il est généreux et toujours près à tout pour nous. »

« Mouais, tu parles pour toi le balafré et la belette.

Je n'ai pas souvenir d'un geste sympathique de sa part envers un Serpentard. »

« Faut dire que ta maison n'a rien fait non plus pour être sympa avec lui, comme avec tous ceux qui ne sont pas de sang pur d'ailleurs. »

L'atmosphère se fit quelque peu pesante, Drago n'osant plus lever le regard vers Hermione. Les mots prononcés par son parrain lui revinrent à en mémoire.

«_de cette personne ta vie en dépendra_.»

« Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit cette personne. » Murmura-t-il.

« Malfoy ?

T'es toujours là ? »

Il vit une main s'agiter devant ses yeux.

« Décidemment Granger, tu ne sais jamais quand fermer ta bouche. »

Hermione se renfrogna.

« Bah ! Si tu ne veux pas discuter, je n'insiste pas. »

Elle se détourna pour fixer un point éloigné dans la tente.

§§§§§§

« Les gars, vous l'avez trouvée ? »

« Non ! » Dirent-ils en même temps.

« Il faut avertir McGonagall !

Imaginez qu'elle ait été capturée par des mangemorts ou pire encore. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons la retrouver. » Murmura Harry en l'étreignant pour que cesse ses sanglots.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers le bureau de la directrice.


	5. Promesse

**Chapitre 5 : Promesse.**

Après des recherches infructueuses dans le château, ce fut le parc qui fut entièrement fouillé, le moindre bosquet exploré en vain. McGonagall se résolu finalement à former plusieurs groupes destinés à se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Seuls Harry, Ron et Ginny ne purent poursuivre les recherches au-delà des limites du parc.

§§§§§§

Un murmure brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques heures sous la tente.

« Dire que dans deux jour ce sera mon anniversaire. »

« Tu disais Malfoy ? »

« Je disais que je serais seul cette année pour fêter mon anniversaire.

Enfin, si je suis toujours en vie. »

« Ah ! C'est quand ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

Hermione posa une main chaleureuse sur son bras.

« Si tu rentrais avec moi à Poudlard. »

« Tu es folle ou quoi !

Tu souhaites réellement ma mort ! »

Blessée par cette remarque, elle se redressa les mains sur les hanches pour le toiser.

« Si j'avais souhaité ta mort, je crois qu'il a plusieurs heures que tu ne serais plus ! »

« Parce que tu crois que ton petit ami la belette et le balafré me laisseraient la vie sauve. Sans compter tous ces aurors qui montent la garde. J'aurais à peine pointé le bout de mon nez que je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. »

Hermione pinça des lèvres se rendant compte soudain que le Serpentard n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

« Et si j'en parlais à McGonagall. »

« Ce n'est pas mieux. »

Hermione soupira.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester éternellement terré ici. »

Doucement le regard de Drago coula vers la porte qui leur était apparue quelques heures plus tôt.

« Et si la solution était sous nos yeux depuis le début. »

« NON !

Tu n'y penses pas !

Ce n'est pas que ta carcasse de Serpentard m'importe, mais on ignore tout de cette porte.

Où elle mène, ou ce qui peut en sortir.

C'est peut-être un piège de Voldemort. »

« Si c'était le cas, je crois qu'il y a longtemps que cette tente aurait été investie. »

Bien à contre cœur, Hermione finit par avouer qu'il avait raison.

§§§§§§

« HER…MI…OOOOOOOONE ! »

Chaque groupe scandait le prénom de la jeune fille, espérant que celle-ci soit en état de répondre. Le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon, de même que l'espoir de la revoir en vie.

« Tu as entendu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait. »

« Ça y est Miss-je-sais-tout est devenu Miss-J-entends-des-Voix. » Railla Drago.

« Non écoutes ! »

A ce moment là retentit à nouveau l'appel.

« Il faut que je partes.

Viens avec moi. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était impossible. »

« Ok ! C'est toi qui décides. »

Elle se tourna haussant les épaules s'apprêtant à sortir de la tente.

« Granger ! »

« Quoi encore ! »

« Tu ne leur diras pas pour moi. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce tu as une dette envers moi. »

« Pff ! Tu ferais confiance à une sang de bourbe. » Railla-t-elle.

« J'aime à espérer que tu sauras passer outre notre inimitié. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je te promets de me taire quelques jours à condition que tu m'aides à découvrir ce que cache cette porte. » Fit-elle en désignant la dite porte.

« S'il n'y a que ça pour que tu gardes ma présence secrète, je suis d'accord.

Va-t'en maintenant, avant qu'ils s'approchent trop d'ici. »

« Au revoir Malfoy ! »

« A bientôt Granger. »

Hermione sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers les voix qui continuaient de l'appeler. En apercevant Lupin à la tête du groupe Hermione craint un instant que celui-ci ne perçoive l'odeur de Malfoy sur elle.

« Hermione, cela fait des heures que nous te cherchons.

Nous commencions à désespérer.

Emporté par la joie d'avoir retrouvé la jeune fille saine et sauve, Lupin étreignit Hermione, provocant une légère tension chez elle qu'il perçut.

« Pardonne ma familiarité, c'est que nous étions si inquiets. » S'excusa-t-il confus d'avoir agi ainsi.

« Ce n'est rien professeur.

Je m'excuse de vous avoir causé autant de soucis.

J'ai été quelques peu distraite, c'est ainsi que j'ai fini par m'égarer dans la forêt. » Dit-elle rougissant d'avoir à mentir à son ancien professeur de DCFM.

« Aller, c'est fini maintenant.

Rentrons vite, car je connais quelques personnes qui seront ravies de te revoir en forme.

§§§§§§

La nuit s'étendait déjà lorsqu'ils sortirent de la forêt interdite.

« Je vais me rafraîchir un peu avant le dîner. »

« Nous t'attendrons dans la grande salle. »

« Merci »

Hermione s'éloigna momentanément soulagée de ne pas avoir subit d'interrogatoire. Cependant ses amis ne lui accorderaient pas autant de chance. C'est donc plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle se rendit dans son dortoir.

_« Une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien après une telle journée. »_

Apaisée par la douche, Hermione s'installa devant la coiffeuse. Tout en essayant de dompter sa chevelure, elle se surprit à être obsédée par le sort du jeune Serpentard livré à lui-même au cœur de la forêt interdite.

« Dire qu'il y a peu, il se vautrait dans des draps de soie et à présent, il est seul à la merci de biens des dangers.

Et cette porte, d'où peut-elle bien venir ?

Arf, je verrai ça après avoir affronté l'inquisition. » Murmura-t-elle en voyant un sourire emprunt d'ironie à son reflet.

§§§§§§

Ce fut d'un pas hésitant qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la grande salle. En pénétrant dans la salle, elle put constater que seule la table des professeurs était dressée. A peine eut-elle franchit les portes qu'une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle.

« Mais où étais-tu passée ?

J'ai cru mourir. »

« Mouais, elle a failli tester un impardonnable sur moi. » Grogna Ron.

« Mione, nous avons tous cru t'avoir perdu. » S'exclama Harry en l'étouffant de ses bras.

« Les enfants ! » S'écria Molly.

« Laissez cette pauvre enfant tranquille, elle a besoin de reprendre des forces avant de nous conter son aventure. »

« Euh… Ce n'est grave Madame Weasley. » Répondit Hermione gênée de cet intérêt pour les événements de cette journée.

Enveloppée par le bras protecteur de Molly, Hermione fut rapidement installée à table. Le dîner se déroula avec une certaine sérénité, sachant qu'il ne restait plus que dix-huit jours avant la prochaine pleine lune et Bill semblait se remettre peu à peu de ses blessures.

§§§§§§

Dans la clairière, un jeune homme avait ses pensées tournées vers celle qui quelques heures plus tôt lui tenait compagnie.

_« Granger…_

_Vous n'aviez certainement pas imaginé cher Parrain que cette Miss-je-sais-tout serait la première personne que je rencontrerais._

_Je me suis surpris moi-même lorsque je suis intervenu pour lui sauver la vie._

_Moi qui durant les six dernières années ai tout fait pour lui mener une vie d'enfer, je mets ma vie en péril pour que la sienne soit sauve._

_Cela en serait presque risible, si la situation ne fût si grave._

_Hum ! En tout cas, je ne peux nier que le vilain petit canard qu'elle était en première année c'est transformé en un magnifique cygne._

_Et ces yeux capables de me brûler quand ils se posent sur moi avec une telle intensité, ces éclairs qui m'étaient destinés à chacun de nos affrontements verbaux me faisaient sourire._

_Portant, aujourd'hui je me surprends à espérer y lire autre chose._

_J'envie même le balafré et la belette à qui elle adresse des regards chargés de tendresse._

_Je souhaite réentendre la douce mélodie de sa voix qui me suppliait de l'accompagner._

Par Merlin ! Parrain, cette solitude forcée me fait divaguer. »

§§§§§§

Le repas terminé le groupe d'amis pris la direction de la tour Gryffondor.

« Alors ? » Dit simplement Ginny.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Hermione ! Tu ne penses quand même pas t'en tirer sans explications »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer Ginny.

J'étais tellement en colère que je n'ai pas fait attention où j'allais, c'est comme ça que je suis égarée dans la forêt interdite.

C'est pourtant simple, non ? »

« Toi ! Ne pas faire attention à quelque chose. » S'esclaffa Ron.

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard noir digne de l'ancien maître des cachots.

« Vois-tu Ron, avec tes remarques mesquines, j'en viens presque à préférer la compagnie de Malfoy à la tienne. » Cracha Hermione.

« Nan, mais t'es pas bien !

Si ma compagnie te dérange tant que ça, tu n'as qu'as aller rejoindre ce petit apprenti Mangemort. »

Rouge de colère, Ron monta s'enfermer dans le dortoir des garçons.

« Hermione… » Murmura Harry exaspéré par une énième dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Ah non Harry !

Tu ne vas pas, toi aussi me faire des reproches, je suis fatiguée des attaques incessantes de Ron.

S'il n'est pas suffisamment mature pour comprendre qu'il n'est le centre de mon univers, il n'a qu'à plus m'adresser la parole. »

« STOP ! » S'écria Ginny.

« On est tous heureux de t'avoir retrouvée saine et sauve, alors ne gâchons pas tout avec des disputes

J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. »

Ginny enlaça affectueusement son amie et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Je suis désolée Ginny. » Répondit Hermione en étreignant à son tour la jolie rouquine sous le regard attendri de Harry.


	6. Un jour à ne pas vivre seul

_Pardon d'avoir été aussi longue à publier, mais entre la compétition de ma crevette, mes obligations en tant que jurée pour les JO de fics sur LO, j'ai pas franchement eu le temps pour me mettre à mon clavier. Cependant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Chapitre 6 : Un jour à ne pas vivre seul.**

Hermione consacra la journée qui suivie son escapade dans la forêt interdite à effectuer des recherches à la bibliothèque. La mystérieuse porte apparue dans la tente de Malfoy l'intriguait, cependant elle ne trouva nulle trace concernant cette porte. Dépitée, elle se rendit à la volière pour tenir informé Malfoy de l'avancée de ses recherches ou plus exactement son enlisement provisoire, car elle espérait obtenir l'autorisation de consulter les ouvrages de la réserve.

Le message envoyé, elle rejoignit ses amis qui pour se détendre faisaient une partie de quidditch. Elle s'installa dans les gradins pour observer les deux équipes improvisées qui s'affrontaient amicalement.

L'équipe composée de Harry, Ron et Ginny affrontait celle des jumeaux Weasley et de Tonks. Devant les facéties de chacun, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et admit que même si ce sport ne l'emballait pas franchement, elle se réjouissait qu'il apporte un peu de gaîté à ses amis.

Juste avant que le crépuscule ne commence à s'étendre sur Poudlard, Harry attrapa le vif d'or, mettant ainsi fin à la partie. Fatigués, mais le cœur léger, ils se rendirent tous au château pour dîner.

« Jolie partie les Gryffondor. »

« Ravie d'avoir fait honneur à notre supportrice préférée. » Répondit Ginny.

« Alors, tes recherches avancent ? » L'interrogea Tonks.

« Pas vraiment, j'avoue qu'en six ans passés à Poudlard, j'ai eu l'occasion de consulter la plus grande partie des ouvrages autorisés de la bibliothèque, et malheureusement aucun d'entre eux ne traite de ce qui m'intéresse. »

« Hein ! » S'étrangla Ron, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le reste du groupe.

« Tonks, vous croyez que je pourrais avoir accès à la réserve ? » Tenta Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander cela à la directrice, mais je suppose que cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le professeur McGonagall a entièrement confiance en toi et elle ne cesse de venter tes mérites. »

Hermione rougit devant le compliment.

§§§§§§

Au matin du 5 juin, Hermione fut la première levée. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque. Plongée dans l'histoire de Poudlard, elle se souvint soudain qu'un certain Serpentard fêtait aujourd'hui son dix septième anniversaire seul au fond de la forêt interdite. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à lui. Bien décidée à ne pas laisser son ennemi seul en pareille circonstance, elle retourna à la tour Gryffondor.

Dans la salle commune, ses amis tout juste réveillés prenaient leur petit déjeuner.

« Hello tout le monde !

Bien dormi ? »

« Hum ! » Bailla Harry.

« Toujours aussi matinal. »

« J'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu. » Mentit Hermione.

« Je voulais vous dire que j'avais obtenu le droit de consulter les ouvrages de la réserve, et surtout que je comptais passer la journée là-bas. »

« Toute la journée ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Oui, alors ne soyez pas inquiets, si je ne viens pas déjeuner, j'ai prévu quelque sandwich. »

« Tu me laisses encore seule avec ses deux là.

C'est dommage de t'enfermer aujourd'hui, alors que nous avions pu obtenir une sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

« Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu n'y trouve pas quelques avantages. »Murmura Hermione.

« Aller, je me sauve. »

Hermione descendit aux cuisines, en la voyant la plupart des Elfes de maison se cachèrent, seul Dobby vint à sa rencontre.

« Que peut faire Dobby pour mademoiselle ? »

« Je suis désolée de te déranger Dobby, mais est-ce qu'il te serait possible de me faire préparer un pique-nique pour deux et aussi un gâteau d'anniversaire, puis me faire porter le tout discrètement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. »

« Ce que désire mademoiselle sera fait. »

« Je te remercie Dobby.

Autre chose, pourrais-tu envoyer quelqu'un m'acheter un balai. »

« Un balai? »

« C'est pour offrir à… à un ami. »

« Dobby gardera secret la surprise mademoiselle. » Répondit-il en clignant l'un de ses yeux globuleux.

« Merci. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance, avant de retourner à la bibliothèque.

Elle attendit patiemment le départ de ses amis pour se glisser hors de son refuge. Prenant garde que personne ne l'aperçoive, elle se dirigea calmement vers la forêt interdite. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sentit un peu de son courage s'envoler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne enfin la clairière soulagée.

« Malfoy ? »

« Tiens Granger, si je m'attendais à ça.

Pas de hibou aujourd'hui ?

Ou bien peut-être que tu t'ennuyais de moi ? »

« Oh ! Si tu le prends comme ça, je peux toujours faire demi-tour. »

« NON ! Attends ! »

Hermione sourit devant la mine paniquée du Serpentard.

« Oui ? »

« Euh ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais du nouveau. » Répondit-il en reprenant un semblant de contenance.

« Non toujours rien, mais je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie te ferait plaisir aujourd'hui. »

« … »

« C'est bien ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, non ?

Je t'accorde que ma présence n'est probablement pas celle que tu aurais souhaité, mais ce n'est pas une journée à vivre seul.

Alors, puisque personne ne sait où… »

« Vraiment !

Tu t'es souvenu que c'était mon anniversaire ? » L'interrompit Drago.

Hermione acquiesça.

« Je t'ai même amené une surprise. »

Elle lui tendit le paquet qui l'avait bien encombrée durant la traversée jusqu'à la clairière. Surpris par cette attention Drago resta sans voix.

« Un balai ? »

« Je me suis dit que ce serait pratique pour te rendre à la cabane hurlante. »

« … »

« Je ne peux pas venir ici indéfiniment sans finir par éveiller des soupçons. La cabane hurlante me parait donc le meilleur endroit pour nos rencontres d'autant que je pourrais plus facilement utiliser le passage secret situé sous le saule cogneur. »

« Serait-ce une proposition indécente de la part de Miss-je-sais-tout ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Pff ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça, ma parole !

Il apparaît évident que tu ne peux rester ici comme un ermite éternellement.

De plus, je compte bien sur ton aide pour découvrir le mystère que renferme la porte qui est apparue l'autre jour. »

« Mystère ! Mystère !

Il n'y a qu'à l'ouvrir et le mystère ne sera plus. »

Hermione haussa les épaules d'exaspération.

« Nous en parlerons après le déjeuner.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour comme un autre, alors faisons une trêve.»

« Ok !

Tu m'apportes quoi de bon ? » Dit-il en glissant une main curieuse dans le panier de la Gryffondor.

« Hey ! » Hermione lui tapota la main pour qu'il patiente un peu.

Pris en faute comme un enfant, Drago fit une moue irrésistible qui fit rire Hermione.

« Tu es pire qu'un enfant de trois ans avec cette tête. »

Hermione sortit une nappe à carreau qu'elle étendit à même le sol près d'un immense chêne. Elle s'assit dessus et tapota la place près d'elle pour inviter le Serpentard à faire de même. Pour la première fois en six années, Drago ne lui fit aucun commentaires désobligent, son estomac prenant le pas sur sa fierté. Hermione fit apparaître deux assiettes qu'elle garnit de sandwiches et de crudités. Ils mangèrent sans prononcer aucune paroles jusqu'au dessert.

« Un anniversaire n'est pas complet sans un gâteau, ses bougies et surtout un vœux. » Dit malicieusement Hermione.

Elle fit donc apparaître dix sept bougies sur un magnifique fraisier que lui avaient préparé les Elfes.

« Ferme les yeux et fait un vœux avant de souffler toutes les bougies. »

« Pourquoi, je ferai ça ? »

« C'est une coutume moldue, et puis que risque-tu hormis de voir ton vœux se réaliser. »

Drago s'exécuta, les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur le souhait qu'il désirait le plus voir se réaliser, puis souffla les bougies. Les yeux rivés sur les dernières volutes qui s'élevaient, il n'entendit pas Hermione qui s'adressait à lui.

« À toi l'honneur ! » Dit-elle en lui tendant le couteau.

« Pardon ? »

« Coupe les parts. »

Il enfonça doucement le couteau dans le nid de crème aérienne d'une blancheur céleste au milieu duquel le rouge éclatant des fraises luisait (note : je n'aime pas les fraises mais c'est plus sexy à manger que les framboises, donc c'est parti avec les fraises à la chantilly). Drago déposa délicatement une part devant Hermione, dont le regard se délectait déjà, et fit de même pour lui. Hermione plongea ses doigts dans la crème pour cueillir une fraise qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Sa langue exécuta un langoureux ballet autour du fruit, retirant doucement la crème qui masquait la fraise. Drago fut comme hypnotisé par cette façon plus que sensuelle de manger. Il déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de se concentrer sur sa propre part de gâteau.

« Tu n'aimes pas les fraises ? »

« Si. » Dit-il d'une voix soudain devenue rauque.

Hermione croqua dans le fruit à présent entièrement dévoilé, un mince filet de jus perla à la commissure de ses lèvres. Drago ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur les siennes devenu si sèches, il éprouva le besoin de goûter cette perle rouge qui luisait. Doucement, il tendit la main vers le visage de la jeune fille, de son pouce il recueillit le jus sucré pour le savourer, laissant une Hermione plus que troublée. A son tour Drago saisit une fraise pour l'approcher de la bouche de la belle Gryffondor.

« J'aime ta façon de manger les fraises.

S'il te plait. »

Muette, Hermione fixa le fruit tendu par son ennemi, ne sachant comment interpréter cette demande. Cependant, le regard de Drago la fit céder. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer une langue qui commença à taquiner, puis à caresser le fruit pour lui retirer sa robe de crème pour le plus grand bonheur du Serpentard. Au moment de croquer le fruit, Hermione fixa Drago avec intensité, celui-ci porta la seconde moitié de la fraise à ses lèvres, mais avant de l'introduire entièrement dans la bouche, il suivit de sa langue les empruntes laissées par les dents de la Gryffondor tout en conservant ses yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas tout les jours ton anniversaire. » Murmura Hermione en saisissant une fraise qu'elle présenta à Drago. Le Serpentard répéta les gestes d'Hermione, mais au moment ou elle allait porter le morceau de fruit restant à sa bouche, il lui saisit la main pour la ramener à lui. Il happa la fraise, puis commença le nettoyage méticuleux des doigts d'Hermione. Sa langue tout d'abord timide, s'enhardit jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se referment autour de son index. Sa langue se fit plus caressante remontant lentement le long du doigt, mais sa jamais le laisser complètement ressortir, Drago commença même à le mordiller de façon très sensuel, tirant un gémissement de plaisir à sa compagne.

Le jeu sensuel se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que les deux parts de gâteau aient entièrement disparu, chacun nourrissant l'autre à l'aide de ses doigts.

« C'est le meilleur gâteau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais goûté. »

« Les Elfes sont très doués. » Répliqua-t-elle tentant de masquer sa gêne, se rendant compte du moment magique qu'ils venaient de partager.

« Tu n'es pas mauvaise non plus. » Souligna Drago en riant d'un rire franc.

La fraîcheur de ce rire fit bondir le cœur d'Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire ainsi. Ce rire donnait au visage de une lumière nouvelle et une quasi divine. Elle avait certes déjà admis la beauté du jeune Serpentard, mais jusque là ce n'était qu'une beauté froide et arrogante, alors que là cette beauté presque innocente fit chavirer son cœur. Son trouble ayant atteint un point de non retour, elle s'apprêta à prendre congé, l'après-midi touchant presque à sa fin.

« Je dois partir. »

« Oh ! Déjà ! » S'exclama Drago déçu.

« S'il te plait reste encore un peu. » La supplia-t-il.

« Il commence à être tard, et les autres de s'inquiéter, s'ils ne me trouvent pas à la bibliothèque à leur retour. »

Son cœur se serra devant la détresse du Serpentard, elle s'approcha de lui, pressant sa main dans la sienne pour le réconforter.

« Je te propose d'étrenner ton balai.

Rejoints-moi demain en début d'après-midi à la cabane hurlante. »

Le regard acier s'éclaira.

« Nous commencerons ainsi nos recherches. »

« A demain, alors. »

« A demain Malfoy. »

« Drago.

Appelle-moi Drago, je crois que nous avons dépassé le stade de s'appeler par nos non de famille.

Tu ne crois pas Hermione. »

Le ton caressant qu'il prit pour prononcer son prénom la fit rougir.

« Alors au revoir Drago. » Murmura-t-elle avant d'être happée par les profondeurs de la forêt interdite. Laissant derrière elle un Drago le cœur empli de sentiments nouveaux.


	7. Le passé ressurgit

Désolée pour ce grand retard.

Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que l'histoire en accroche certaines.

Ce chapitre pourra paraître un peu fade, mais il est indispensable (mdr ! j'adore les casses têtes ).

**Chapitre 7 :**

« Hermione, t'es là ? »

La voix de Ginny troubla le silence de la bibliothèque, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle s'aventura plus dans l'antre préféré de son amie, mais à sa grande déception sans succès. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, un bruit attira son attention.

« Ah ! Te voilà !

J'ai cru un instant que tu t'étais encore volatilisée en n'obtenant aucune réponse. »

« Désolée, j'étais… »

« Mouais, tu étais plongée dans une lecture passionnante. » S'esclaffa la rouquine.

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Alors pas trop fatigante cette journée avec tes amours. »

Hermione rougit violemment et fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Ginny ne se doutait pas combien elle était proche de la réalité.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**31 octobre 1981**

****

« C'est insensé !

Comment a-t-il pu ?

Te rends-tu compte que cet enfant n'est pas plus âgé que le tien ou celui de ton ami.

Tu ne peux laisser une telle chose arriver. »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard. » Murmura l'homme.

« Trop tard ! TROP TARD !

Non, je ne…tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il était trop tard.

Tu m'entends !

J'ai tout accepté de toi.

Tes silences, tes secrets et même cette maudite marque que tu arbores fièrement.

Seulement là, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, tu dois faire quelques chose pour eux et leur enfant.

Mets de côté tes griefs d'adolescence ! »

« Marie… »

« Non !

Cette fois c'est non !

Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux et toi non plus.

Ne vois-tu pas où conduit la folie de ton maître.

S'attaquer à un enfant.

UN ENFANT ! »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce laissant son compagnon plongé dans un grand désarroi, partagé entre son amour pour cette femme et le serment fait au puissant mage noir.

En silence, il quitta la maison pour transplaner dans un petit village sorcier.

Quelques minutes de marche suffirent pour qu'il aperçoive enfin les hautes tours de Poudlard. Cela faisait cinq ans déjà qu'il n'était revenu en ces lieux. Dumbledore était toujours directeur, cet homme l'avait vu grandir et lentement sombrer du côté obscur de la magie sans intervenir. Que ferait-il aujourd'hui pour lui, alors que tout les opposent plus que jamais.

L'homme enveloppé de sa grande cape noir n'eut aucune difficulté à rejoindre la tour qui abritait le bureau du directeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon garçon ? » L'interrogea le vieil homme.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi, mais plutôt ce que je peux faire pour vous qui a de l'importance Professeur. »

Dumbledore eut un regard bienveillant pour son ancien pensionnaire.

« Les Potter sont en grands dangers. »

« Nous le savons déjà mon garçon.

Tout a d'ailleurs été fait pour assurer leur protection. »

« Ce que je veux vous faire comprendre, c'est que mon maître sait où les trouver.

Il s'apprête, si cela n'est déjà, à donner l'assaut. »

« Impossible, un sort fidelitas a été conjuré.

Nul ne peut se rendre chez eux, s'il n'y est invité par le gardien du secret. »

« Il semble que ce secret ait été ébruité. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin !

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? »

« Je l'ai entendu de la bouche même de mon maître.

Les Potter sont à Godric's Hollow. »

Le Directeur blêmit.

« Un instant ! »

Il saisit une plume et un parchemin, rédigea une courte missive qu'il noua à la patte de son phénix.

L'oiseau envolé, Dumbledore retourna son attention sur le jeune qui lui faisait face.

« Tu vas m'attendre ici, mon garçon. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais qui tienne.

Si l'information que tu viens de me révéler s'avère exact, tu ne seras en sécurité nulle part. »

Le visage du jeune homme se figea d'horreur.

« Mar…Marie » Murmura-t-il.

« Professeur !

Je ne peux rester.

J'ai… »

« Pas de discussion, mon garçon.

Si tu franchis les portes de ce bureau, ta vie ne tiendra plus qu'à un fil.

Tout Auror que tu croiserais aurait pour mission de t'arrêter.

Et ce mort ou vif, tu m'entends. »

Sur ces dernières paroles le directeur quitta le bureau, laissant derrière lui un homme au bord du gouffre.

Son destin était scellé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Plop ! »

Un homme entièrement vient de transplaner, il s'agenouille, délicatement il écarte de sa main les quelques pétales de roses qui recouvrent la stèle.

_**Marie De Saint-Ange**_

_**1961-1982**_

****

« Bon anniversaire mon amour. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« J'ai apporté tout ce que j'ai pu trouver se rapportant à des portes. »

« Il reste encore des livres à la bibliothèque ? » Railla Drago.

« Aller, commence par ceux-là. » Répliqua Hermione ignorant la remarque.

« Tu comptes me faire mourir d'ennui, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille lança un regard noir à son compagnon.

« Hey !

T'as pris des cours particulier avec mon parrain ? »

« Bon, tu as fini que l'on passe à des choses plus sérieuses. »

« Hmm ! Pas de fraises aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai !

Tu ne penses qu'à ça ! »

« Pas du tout. » Dit Drago avec une moue enfantine qui fit rire la jolie Gryffondor.

Elle se calma pour aussitôt plonger son nez dans un livre sans voir le regard de Drago s'attarder sur elle.

Depuis la veille, son regard sur elle avait changé, il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir en elle, celle qu'il avait méprisée six années durant. Comme si le voile qui masquait ses yeux s'était soudain levé, il ne voyait plus qu'une jeune sorcière. Et quelle sorcière, la plus douée de sa génération. La masse indomptée de cheveux encadrant un visage mutin illuminé de deux perles chocolat, son corps gracile, tout ce qu'elle était éveillait en lui un sentiment de plénitude. Drago cessa de la contempler en soupirant pour se concentrer sur l'ouvrage qui était devant lui.

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence troublé par les seuls mouvements des pages.

« ZUT !

Je ne trouve rien sur cette maudite porte. » S'emporta Hermione sous l'œil amusé de Drago.

« Oups, Miss-je-sais-tout vient de se rendre compte que tout ne se trouve pas dans les livres. »

« Puéril !

Il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. »

« Aller, nous continuerons demain. » Dit-il avec espoir.

« Euh ! Demain…

Demain, je ne pourrais…

Je veux dire que je ne pourrais pas venir pendant quelques jours.

Les autres commencent à se poser des questions sur mes absences, et je préfère ne pas avoir à leur mentir constamment. »

Devant la mine déconfite de Drago.

« Tiens, si jamais tu as besoin de quelques chose, tu pourras me joindre grâce à ceci. »

« Qu'est-ce ? »

« Un gallion enchanté, il te suffit de formuler ce dont tu as besoin et le message me parviendra sur celui que j'ai en ma possession.

Tu as compris le principe ? »

« Je peux faire un essai ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Drago prit soin de bien tourner le dos à la jeune et formula sa demande à voix basse.

« Hey !

Je ne suis pas une tenancière de bar.

Pour ta bièraubeurre, tu peux toujours rêver. »

Drago éclata de rire accompagné d'une Hermione tout aussi hilare.

« Au moins comme ça, je suis sur que cela fonctionne. »

« Parfait.

Au revoir. »

« A bientôt Hermione. »


	8. L'âme d'un espion couché sur du papier

Le ciel me tombe sur la tête depuis quelques jours, heureusement un peu de répit ce soir, donc j'en profite pour envoyer la suite.

C e chapitre répond à la question que certaines se sont posées, voir confirme carrément leurs hypothèses

Le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais il me fallait une coupure logique.

Bonne lecture

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

__

__

_**Chapitre 8 : L'âme d'un espion couché sur du papier.**_

Cinq jours avant la pleine lune, l'activité s'accru à Poudlard. Toutes les mesures de sécurité devaient être mise en œuvre pour parer toute éventuelle transformation de Bill.

Alors que les adultes concentraient leurs efforts pour sécuriser la cabane hurlante qui tiendrait à la fois de refuge et de geôle à Bill et Lupin, le jeune groupe de Gryffondor s'attardait à améliorer le confort de ce lieu.

Le temps à Poudlard s'égrainait à une lenteur écrasante, rendant infernale l'attente de la pleine lune.

§§§§§§

Drago faisait face à sa solitude dans la clairière quand un matin il découvrit un mystérieux carnet dissimulé près de la porte. Intrigué, il s'en saisit espérant tuer son ennui et accessoirement peut-être des informations sur la provenance et l'utilisation possible de la dite porte.

_« Je connais une jolie Miss-je-sais-tout à qui ce carnet titillerait son besoin de lire. »_ Pensa Drago en souriant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un message, il se ravisa préférant consulter d'abords le carnet pour s'assurer de l'utilité de ces écrits.

_Samedi 2 janvier 1982._

_La nouvelle année vient de commencer, cela fait deux jours que je suis sorti d'Azkaban et autant de temps que je suis retenu dans cette clairière._

_Mon ancien maître semble s'être évaporé la nuit du 31 octobre, deux mois déjà._

_Deux longs mois, pendant lesquels je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle d'elle._

_Deux mois durant lesquels je me suis accroché à son image pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie._

_Que fait-elle ?_

_Comment va-t-elle ?_

_Croit-elle que je l'ai volontairement abandonné ?_

_Je commence à perdre la raison, mon cœur saigne de rester ainsi sans rien savoir d'elle et ce vieux fou qui me serine que cette détention ici est pour mon bien._

_Que sait-il de ce qui est le mieux pour moi._

_Pour nous._

_Il est le seul visage que je vois depuis ma pseudo libération._

_Il me dit libre, hors plus que jamais je suis enchaîné._

_Loin d'elle._

_Loin de mon enfant._

_Je me sens mourir chaque jour davantage._

Dès les premières lignes Drago se sentit envahi d'un curieux sentiment. Il éprouvait la douleur que cet homme déversée dans ce modeste carnet. La solitude de cet homme était sienne aujourd'hui. Tout comme lui, il était détenu dans une prison sans barreaux loin des siens, avec toutefois une lueur d'espoir pour lui. L'image du visage souriant d'une belle jeune fille lui vint à l'esprit.

_Samedi prochain, je fêterai seul mon vingt-troisième anniversaire, loin des miens, loin de ma tendre Marie._

Drago comme frappé de stupeur stoppa net sa lecture. Tout comme un et un font deux, il prit conscience de l'identité du mystérieux auteur de ces lignes.

L'écriture tourmentée lui avait semblé familière, mais la date anniversaire renforça le sentiment de le connaître.

_« Par Merlin !_

_C'est le carnet de Rogue !_

_Le carnet de mon propre PARRAIN !_

_J'ignorais qu'il eut une famille._

_Pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais fait mention ? »_

Drago reprit sa lecture avec avidité. Savoir que ce carnet contenait une part de la vie secrète de son parrain le rendait euphorique.

Les pages suivantes relataient le quotidien de Rogue. Il semblait avoir cessé de se lamenter, au lieu de cela il énumérait les différentes créatures et plantes que l'hiver lui permettait de croiser au cours de ses sorties nocturnes hors de la clairière.

Le récit s'interrompit brutalement, seul la date du 9 janvier 1982 avait été griffonnée à la hâte. Les pages suivantes semblaient être collées avec l'aide d'un sort. Drago, après plusieurs tentative, dû s'avouer vaincu. Bien que déçu, il éprouva le besoin de partager sa découverte avec sa nouvelle amie. De plus il s'ennuyait d'elle, son rire et ses remontrances lui manquaient. Il sortit le gallion de sa poche et envoya un message à Hermione.

**A**

**I**

**T**

**R**

**O**

**U**

**V**

**E**

**Q**

**U**

**E**

**L**

**Q**

**U**

**E**

**C**

**H**

**O**

**S**

**E**

**Q**

**U**

**I**

**P**

**O**

**U**

**R**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**T**

**E**

**T**

**R**

**E**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**A**

**N**

**T**

Hermione ne tarda pas à répondre au message du jeune homme.

**P**

**A**

**S**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**A**

**I**

**D**

**E**

**M**

**A**

**I**

**N**

**T**

**O**

**U**

**S**

**O**

**C**

**C**

**U**

**P**

**E**

**S**

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

**Alors?**

**La suite dans quelques jours si les orages me laissent en paix.**


	9. L'héritage

Je sais, je sais !

Je suis plutôt longue à publier, mais entre la première communion de ma cadette et la compète de gym de la benjamine, pas le temps de taper sur mon clavier. Yep ! Mon carnet est toujours sur moi donc la suite se profile doucement, même si j'ai un peux de mal.

J'espère que celles qui étaient déçue par le précédent chapitre trouveront celui-ci meilleur.

Trèves de bavardages et place à la lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 9: L'héritage.**_

Au matin du 20 juin, Hermione se rendit dans la forêt interdite. Le message de Drago l'intriguait, le fait qu'il ait pu découvrir une information concernant la porte lui fit presser le pas.

En arrivant dans la clairière, elle le trouva négligemment assis sur des coussins un carnet à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les mémoires du précédent maître de ces lieux. » Répondit Drago.

« Tu m'as fait déplacer juste pour CA !

Tu crois peut-être que les mémoires d'un Mangemort m'intéresse ! » Sa voix trahissait l'intérêt qu'elle portait au contenu de ce carnet.

« Pas la peine de faire toute cette comédie, je sais que tu ne résistes pas à l'appel du papier. » Railla Drago agitant le carnet comme si c'était une friandise.

« Alors ?

De quoi parle-t-il ? »

« Je n'ai pu lire que quelques pages, les autres semblent avoir été scellées par un sort. »

Hermione arracha le carnet des mains du Serpentard pour l'examiner et commença à lire sous le regard amusé de ce dernier.

§§§§§§

**Samedi 9 janvier 1982.**

« Il est trop tard mon enfant.

Elle n'est plus. »

La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait n'était plus que cendres. Un froid intense fit tressaillir le corps du jeune homme. Les paroles de la vieille femme résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_« Elle n'est plus ! »_

Les yeux emplis de larmes et le cœur en lambeaux, le jeune homme sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, le visage tourné vers la femme formulant une question muette.

« Elle est partie il y a cinq jour. »

« QUE C'EST-IL PASSE ? » Hurla-t-il.

Doucement la vieille femme le fit se relever.

« Venez mon enfant. »

Secoué de sanglots, il la suivit sans opposer de résistance.

Il était brisé, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Le monde le rejetait pour avoir fait allégeance à un mage noir et sa bien aimée n'était plus.

La vieille femme le mena dans un petit cimetière, devant une tombe fraîchement recouverte il put lire le nom de celle qui avait su réchauffer son cœur.

« Marie. » Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Préférant le laisser seul, la vieille femme s'éloigna un peu, sans pour autant quitter le jeune homme du regard.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la vieille femme.

« Aller, Severus, votre place n'est pas ici. »

Bien que réticent, il consentit à la suivre.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Quelle importance de savoir comment. »

« Ca l'est !

Et notre enfant ?

Où se trouve notre enfant ? »

« … »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Où est MON ENFANT ! » Ragea-t-il.

« En lieu sur Severus. »

« OU ? »

« Je ne peux te le dire. »

« COMMENT ! » Gronda-t-il.

« Severus, vous n'êtes pas prêt à prendre soin d'un enfant.

Votre situation actuelle ne le permet pas. »

Les yeux noirs du jeune homme lancèrent des éclairs, sa rage était palpable.

« La disparition de celui que vous serviez et votre rôle joué auprès de lui est connu de tous.

Quel avenir croyez-vous être capable de lui offrir. »

« Mais… »

« Le temps viendra mon enfant.

Le temps viendra où vous serez à nouveau réunis.

Cette enfant est la dernière héritière des Saint-Ange, soyez assuré qu'elle sera choyée et protégée comme il se doit.

Je vous en fais la promesse mon enfant. »

La vieille femme fit une pose, laissant le temps au jeune homme d'assimiler les évènements.

« De plus Severus, Marie avant de s'éteindre a souhaité vous donner accès à une part de son héritage. »

Le jeune homme n'écoutait plus, foudroyé par la douleur d'avoir perdu en plus de son amour, de sa vie, il avait à présent perdu tout droit son propre enfant.

§§§§§§

« Zut !

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

La lune ne va pas tarder de se lever.

Heureusement que Le professeur Lupin et Bill ont pris leurs quartiers dans la cabane hurlante. »

« Hmm ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

« J'avoue ne pas être contre un peu de compagnie.

La forêt interdite la nuit, ce n'est pas vraiment mon lieu de promenade favori. »

Les deux jeunes gens prirent la direction de Poudlard. Drago, mal à l'aise, eut la sensation d'être observé. Ce sentiment s'amplifia quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre un grondement en provenance des fourrés. Il agrippa le bras d'Hermione pour prévenir toute attaque.

« Shut !

Tu n'as rien entendu ? »

« Non. »

« Et là ? »

Le grondement se rapprocha d'eux, une forme se matérialisa soudain dans l'obscurité. Hermione porta sa main à la bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise.

« Bill ! » Souffla-t-elle.

Le jeune Weasley se tenait là devant eux, ses cheveux roux flamboyant sous la lune affichant un visage inquiétant.

« Bill ! » Répéta la jeune fille en s'approchant.

Le faciès mutilé se fendit d'un rictus cruel découvrant une rangée de dents d'une taille impressionnante.

« NON ! HERMIONE ! » S'écria Drago en la tirant brutalement à lui pour échapper à l'asseau du jeune Weasley.

Un cri de frustration s'éleva de la gorge de Bill qui se redressa rapidement pour fondre à nouveau sur les deux jeunes gens encore à terre. Soudain un loup garou s'interposa.

« Professeur Lupin ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. » Murmura Drago à son oreille.

Hermione le fixa perplexe.

« Un loup garou et un aspirant, j'ai bien peur que nous finissons comme encas pour ces deux là. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, le professeur Lupin ne nous fera aucun mal. »

« En es-tu certaine ? » Demanda Drago en désignant du menton la bête aux yeux dorés qui les fixait.

« Euh !

Je crois que pour une fois tu n'as tout à fait tord.

Sauf que c'est toi qu'il fixe et non pas Nous. »

« Si cela te conviens, j'opte pour un retrait en finesse. »

« Je te suis. »

Lentement les deux jeunes gens reculèrent.

« La tente. » Murmura Drago.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

Cependant Bill ne l'entendit pas ainsi et revint à la charge, mais fut une nouvelle fois stoppé par Lupin. Un combat acharné débuta, bien qu'ayant une transformation incomplète Bill vit sa force décupler par la rage qui l'habitait. Drago et Hermione profitèrent de ce court répit pour fuir en direction de la clairière.

Au moment où ils atteignirent la clairière, un ricanement sinistre s'éleva derrière eux. Drago fit volte face brandissant sa baguette en avant.

« Tiens, tiens !

Qui avons-nous là ? »

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, tentant de réprimer les frissons d'horreur qui s'emparaient de lui, à ses côtés Hermione avait pâli en reconnaissant Greyback.

« Ne serait-ce pas le fruit gâté de Lucius. »

Drago resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, mais aussi sur la main d'Hermione qui menaçait à tout instant de s'évanouir.

« Finalement, je ne regrette pas ma sortie pour voir mon nouveau rejeton. » Railla Greyback en amorçant sa transformation.

Le loup garou poussa un hurlement de satisfaction à la vue des deux jeunes gens tremblant devant lui.

« Pendant que je l'occupe, tu cours le plus vite que tu peux vers la tente et utilises la porte. » Murmura Drago en se déplaçant de sorte à être entre le lycanthrope et Hermione.

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre lui ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Fais ce que je dis ! » Gronda Drago.

« Mais… »

Drago la fit taire en déposant sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser.

« Tiens toi prête. »

Drago l'éloigna de lui se tenant prêt à affronter Greyback qui se délectait d'avance d'un mets de choix. Le regard empli de folie et les babines retroussées couvertes d'écumes, Greyback s'approcha de sa proie. Toutes griffes dehors, il bondit et fit basculer sous lui Drago. Il approcha sa gueule du cou du jeune homme, humant le parfum de terreur qui émanait de ce corps tremblant.

« DRAGO ! » Hurla Hermione qui avait fait demi tour n'ayant pu se résoudre à abandonner son camarade.

Greyback claqua des mâchoires en direction d'Hermione ne voyant pas ainsi venir l'attaque. Lupin qui était parvenu à mettre hors d'état de nuire Bill, fondait à présent sur celui qui l'avait contaminé. Malgré sa condition de lycanthrope, épuisé par son combat avec Bill, Lupin luta à force inégale, Greyback étant nettement plus fort. L'issue du combat s'annonçait des plus incertaine.

De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, Drago se releva et entraîna Hermione derrière lui. Les cris de douleurs de l'ancien professeur de DCFM déchirèrent le silence de la nuit, arrachant des larmes à la jeune Gryffondor.

Les griffes et les mâchoires de Greyback s'acharnèrent sur le corps de son adversaire qui sous la puissance des asseaux faiblissait. Le dos de Lupin ne fut bientôt plus que lambeaux de chair sanguinolente. L'énergie du désespoir poussait l'ancien professeur au-delà de ses limites. Sa haine pour Greyback et le besoin de protéger les deux jeunes gens le maintenait en vie. Une dernière attaque de son ennemi eut raison de lui. C'est à l'agonie que Greyback laissa Lupin pour repartir en chasse.

Arrivés à la tente, Drago ouvrit la mystérieuse porte à la voler et projeta une Hermione qui lui hurla de ne pas oublier le carnet de Rogue.

« Zut ! Où ai-je bien pu le laisser ! »S'irrita Drago.

« Le voilà ! »

Au moment de franchir la porte à son tour, Drago fut retenu par une patte griffue. Voyant le jeune homme aux prises avec Greyback, Hermione intervint, tirant de toutes ses forces sur l'autre bras. Greyback glapit et émit un hurlement de douleur en franchissant à son tour la porte.

Les deux jeunes gens ayant chuté au sol pendant la lutte fixèrent avec effroi le lycanthrope qui semblait en proie à une douleur effroyable.

La peau de Greyback se mit à onduler comme si des centaines de bulles tentaient de s'en échapper. Des cloques purulentes apparurent sur toute la surface de sa peau, laissant échapper un sang noirâtre. La peau émit un affreux gargouillis avant de commencer à se liquéfier. Les hurlements du lycanthrope devinrent de moins en moins soutenable. Hermione se blottit contre Drago pour échapper à cette vision d'horreur, ce dernier fixant incrédule leur ennemi se dissoudre.

Il ne resta bientôt de Greyback qu'une petite flaque de liquide sombre et nauséabonde.

« Que…Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Hermione encore sous le choc.

« Je crois que son cœur n'était ni pur ni repentant. » Railla Drago malgré le fait que son estomac soit sur le point de déverser son contenu.

Hermione le fixa d'un regard vide.

« Cela aurait…

Nous aurions pu finir ainsi. » Dit-elle en désignant les restes de Greyback.

« Non, petite Hermione.

Cela ne te serait pas arrivé.

Ton petit cœur de Gryffondor est bien trop pur.

Par contre, je suis étonné d'être en un seul morceau. » Répondit Drago encore abasourdit par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

Il aida Hermione à se relever, et commença à observer l'endroit où ils avaient atterris.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Verdict ?

Bon ?

Bof ?

Nul ?

Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.

A bientôt

Valalyeste


	10. Violette

_**Chapitre 10 : Violette**_

« Où sommes nous ? » Demanda Hermione.

La porte qu'ils avaient franchie quelques minutes avant avait disparu laissant place désormais à un mur de pierres. La pièce étroite semblait être un long corridor, les murs et la voûte étaient entièrement construits de pierres patinées par le temps. Après avoir parcouru quelques mètres, ils découvrirent une nouvelle porte.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix cette fois. » Dit Drago en désignant la porte qui se dressait devant eux.

Le courage de la jeune Gryffondor ayant été ébranlé par les récents événements, Drago prit les devant et ouvrit la porte.

« Je passe en premier. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit bosquet plongé dans l'obscurité. Ne détectant aucun signe de dangers, Drago invita Hermione à le suivre.

La porte les avait mené loin de la forêt interdite, Drago ne reconnaissait pas les lieux. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina en reconnaissant l'endroit, ils étaient dans un petit parc au cœur d'une cité. L'ombre d'un bâtiment masquait la lumière de la lune.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Drago en indiquant le monument.

« Une Basilique. »

« Basilic ? »

« Un lieu de culte moldus. »Répondit Hermione riant de l'expression qu'affichait son compagnon.

« Quel drôle d'idée d'affubler un bâtiment du nom d'une créature démoniaque! »

« Non, pas basilic, mais Basilique.

b. a. s. i. l. i. q. u. e ! »Epela-t-elle se tordant de rire.

« Pff ! Qu'importe ! » Répliqua le Serpentard vexé.

« Aller, tu ne vas pas faire la tête. » Dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

« Je ne fais pas la tête, seulement je ne connais pas cet endroit. »

« Moi si ! »

« … »

« Nous sommes dans un parc où je jouais durant mon enfance.

Le plus amusant vois-tu, c'est que la porte que nous venons de franchir. » Dit Hermione en désignant la porte.

« Je l'ai toujours connue.

Il y a tout un mythe autour d'elle.

Quand je venais passer mes vacances en France… »

« Tu veux dire que nous sommes en France !

Mais, nous ne sommes restés que quelques minutes dans le corridor ! »

« Exact !

Ce qui me fait penser que finalement la légende attaché à cette porte était finalement vrai. »

« Que disait cette légende ? »

« A l'époque où la cité fut édifiée, des souterrains auraient été construits pour permettre de fuir en toute sécurité d'éventuels assaillants.

Ces tunnels s'étendraient sous toute la cité pour déboucher à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Ils auraient même été utilisés lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. »

« Quand ? »

« Pendant le conflit qui eut lieu au milieu de ce siècle entre plusieurs états moldus.

Rah lala ! Les cours d'Histoire devraient être obligatoire chez les jeunes sorciers ! »

« Mouais, on verra plus tard pour les cours d'histoire moldus.

Dis-moi plutôt comment avons-nous fait pour atterrir ici. »

« Aucune idée.

Mais l'essentiel est que nous soyons en sécurité. »

« C'est vite dit.

Nous sommes dans une ville que je ne connais pas et nous n'avons nulle part où nous réfugier pour la nuit. »

« Suis-moi ! »

Hermione attrapa la main de Drago l'entraînant dans une course folle au travers de ruelles sombres, leurs pas sur les pavés résonnaient.

« Nous allons chez une amie qui vit près d'ici.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà couchée. » S'inquiéta Hermione en lançant un regard à sa montre.

Leur course s'arrêta devant une maisonnette à la façade ravagée par le temps.

« Hum, hum ! Elle a quel age ton amie ? » Railla Drago.

Hermione ignora la remarque du Serpentard et toqua à la porte. Une vieille femme en robe de chambre apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

« HERMIONE !

Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça.

Mais que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ? »

« Bonsoir Violette. » Répondit Hermione en serrant la vieille femme dans ses bras.

« Nous venons juste d'arriver et… »

« Qui est donc ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? » L'interrompit la vieille femme.

« Enchanté. » Dit elle en s'adressant à Drago.

« Oh ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs !

Entrez mes enfants ! »

La vieille femme s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux jeunes gens. Elle les invita à s'installer dans la petite cuisine chichement éclairée.

« Un chocolat ? »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent, après les émotions qu'ils avaient eu un peu de chocolat leur procurerait un grand réconfort.

Pendant que la vieille femme s'affairait, Drago la détailla. Violette était un petit bout de femme qui semblait être montée sur ressorts. Les cheveux gris dans lesquels on percevait des reflets violets, les yeux d'un bleu profond, son visage bien que marqué par le temps ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son tempérament. Drago ébaucha un sourire qui intrigua Hermione.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« « Je me disais que dans sa jeunesse, elle a dû faire des ravages. »

Cette remarque fit rire la jeune fille.

Violette déposa une tasse de chocolat devant chacun d'eux, ainsi qu'un plat garni de pâtisseries.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant ma chérie ? »

« Je crois que ton charme a encore frappé Violette ! » S'esclaffa Hermione devant un Drago devenu aussi rouge qu'une cerise bien mûre.

« Il m'avait semblé pourtant voir le même regard que tu as en ce moment pour cette part de cacou dans les yeux de ce jeune homme. »

« Enfin Violette !

Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais pu résister à ton fabuleux cacou. »

Drago s'étrangla avec une gorgée de chocolat en entendant la remarque de Violette.

« Trop chaud votre chocolat, jeune homme ? » Demanda malicieusement la vieille femme.

« Non, non !

Il est parfait. » Répondit-il tentant de masquer sa gêne.

Violette retourna son attention sur Hermione.

« Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu es venue faire chez nous.

Je croyais que cet été tes parents et toi ne deviez pas venir. »

« Nous sommes venu sur un coup de tête. » Répondit Hermione.

« Je vois une escapade en amoureux. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui sembla manquer d'air.

« NON !

Drago et moi, ne sommes que de simples amis. »

Violette posa un regard interrogateur sur Drago qui ne pipa mot.

« Violette, crois-tu qu'il nous serait possible d'avoir les clefs du pavillon ? » Demanda Hermione pour ramener la conversation sur un terrain moins glissant.

« Bien entendu.

J'appellerai Raymond demain matin pour qu'il vous conduise là-bas.

Jusque là vous voudrez bien accepter mon hospitalité, car si je ne m'abuse vous n'avez pas de toit où dormir cette nuit. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« Parfait !

Vous prendrez l'ancienne chambre de Claire. »

Devant la gêne manifeste d'Hermione, la vieille femme ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter malicieusement.

« Il y a deux lits.

Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vous inciterais à la débauche. »

Les deux jeunes gens affichant un visage aussi rougeoyant qu'une lanterne suivirent la vieille femme à l'étage. Devant la porte de leur chambre, Violette les laissa en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« Soyez sages ! »

Drago ouvrit la et s'effaça pour laisser passer Hermione.

La chambre dégageait une atmosphère de sérénité, entièrement tapissés de fleurs bleues les murs s'élevaient vers le plafond en formant une voûte. Deux lits à rouleaux étaient disposés l'un à côté de l'autre, uniquement séparés par une table de chevet. Au dessus de chaque lit était accroché une croix.

« Des symboles religieux. » S'empressa d'expliquer Hermione voyant le regard étonné de Drago.

Une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur un petit balcon fleuri. Près de la fenêtre un ange tenant une vasque remplie d'eau et de pétales de roses semblait émerger de l'océan de fleur.

« La petite fille de Violette est religieuse. »

« Religieuse ? »

« Elle a choisi de consacrer sa vie à Dieu. »

« Encore un truc moldus ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok, j'ai ma dose en nouveauté. »

« Tu prends quel lit ? »

« Droite. »

« Tu peux te tourner que je me change. »

Drago haussa les épaules, mais obtempéra sans discuter. Hermione se dévêtit rapidement et passa une chemise de nuit de l'ancienne locataire de la chambre, puis se glissa sous les draps.

« C'est bon. »

Drago se dévêtit à son tour le dos toujours tourné, au moment de poser son pantalon, il se tourna vers la jeune fille dont il avait senti peser le regard.

« Tu triches ma petite Gryffondor

Ce n'est pas parce que mon corps de parfait athlète te plait que tu dois te rincer l'œil. »

Hermione rouge de s'être fait surprendre, lui lança son oreiller avant de cacher son visage sous les draps.

« Si tu avais un minimum de pudeur tu m'aurais demander de me tourner. »

« Hum, pourquoi ? » Murmura Drago en soulevant le drap.

« J'avoue que j'adore sentir des yeux de braise se poser sur moi comme si j'étais une par de cacou. »

« Non mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si si, ma petite lionne.

Je ne suis pas une pâtisserie, mais si tu veux me goûter je ne suis pas contre. »

Le Serpentard effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille faisant croître en elle une sensation de chaleur qui irradia son ventre. Drago plongea ses doigts dans les boucles brunes le regard vissé dans celui d'Hermione.

« J'ai toujours rêver de le faire.

Ils sont si doux et rebelle comme toi ma jolie lionne. »

« Dra… nous ne… »

« Shut !

Je sais. »

C'est avec regret qu'il s'éloigna d'Hermione.

Il s'allongea sur son propre lit.

« Si tu me racontais comment tu as rencontré Violette. » Demanda-t-il la voix encore troublée par le désir qui l'avait animé.

« Je connais Violette depuis toujours, elle est un peu la grand-mère que je n'ai jamais eu.

Ma mère et sa petite fille Claire sont des amies d'enfance.

Chaque été nous venions passer nos vacances près d'ici.

Le pavillon où nous irons demain se trouve sur une propriété dont Raymond le frère de Violette est le gardien. Tu verras l'endroit est absolument magnifique. »

Hermione étouffa un bâillement.

« Si nous dormions un peu, je suis exténuée.

Bonne nuit Drago. »

« Bonne nuit ma lionne. »Murmura Drago.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Note de l'auteur **

Pour ce chapitre je me suis largement inspiré de lieux qui ont bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence. Le petit parc,euuuuuuh le coin préféré des jeunes pour délirer, le coin le plus malfamé de la ville à mon époque, mais trop génial pour ne pas y traîner (sexe, drogue,et alcool y coulaient à flots, qui a dit que j'étais un ange,mdr pas moi en tout cas) , c'est d'ailleurs là que ce trouve des portes qui ont alimentées nos délires d'ado et notre soif d'exploration.

Les tunnels ? Et bien ils existent vraiment l'un d'eux sort justement sur une propriété derrière chez ma maman, sniff il est malheureusement interdit d'y pénétrer, trop vieux et trop dangereux, d'ailleurs des choses pas très chouettes ont été découvertes lors de travaux dans un couvent ou l'entrée de l'un de ces tunnels ont été trouvé (beurk des squelettes de bébés).

Bref ! Pour ce qui est de la chambre, j'y ai passé de très belle nuit même si à l'époque c'était des roses rouges qui ornaient les murs et l'ange est venu après .

Je lève le mystère sur le fameux cacou qui fait craquer Hermione, ce n'est ni plus ni moins qu'une pâte à crêpe épaisse avec des cerises que l'on cuit au four, un clafouti quoi

Trèves de bavardage.

**Vous avez aimé ou pas ?**


	11. Trois amies inséparables

Petit changement en fin de chapitre, lol les plus perspicaces comprendront pourquoi à la fin du chapitre 12. De plus j'avais besoin de ce cadre pour la suite de la fic.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 11 :**_

Pendant que Violette et Hermione préparaient le petit déjeuné, Drago faisait le tour du salon. Sur une petite commode des dizaines de photos étaient exposées. Sur plusieurs d'entre elles on pouvait y voir trois jeunes filles pétillantes de joie. Deux d'entre elles étaient blondes et la troisième brune. Cette dernière était incontestablement la mère d'Hermione, il l'avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir sur le chemin de traverse avant la rentrée des classes. Le portrait de l'une des deux blondes était présent sur d'autres photos. Quant à la troisième, il émanait d'elle une telle douceur que Drago en fut ému. Il tenait encore la photo des trois jeunes filles lorsque Violette et Hermione arrivèrent avec un plateau.

« Cette photo a été prise juste avant qu'elles ne deviennent novices. »

« Novice ? »

« Elles voulaient devenir religieuses, mais avant de prononcer leur vœu, elles devaient passer par ce stade. » Expliqua Hermione.

« Si je comprends bien ta mère n'a pas poursuivit dans cette voie. »

« Non, seule Claire est devenue religieuse. » Répondit Violette.

« Et qu'est devenue la troisième ? » Demanda Drago.

« Elle a été emportée par une maladie incurable. » Dit la vieille femme dont le visage s'était assombri.

« Elle était un véritable petit rayon de soleil.

Claire, Beth et Marie étaient inséparable. »

« J'aimerais que tu nous racontes pourquoi elles avaient choisi de devenir religieuse.

Maman ne veut jamais en parler, chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet elle devient triste et me dit sans cesse une autre fois mon ange. »

Violette fixa la jeune fille avec tristesse.

« Asseyez-vous mes enfants, l'histoire risque d'être longue. »

Drago et Hermione s'installèrent côte à côte sur le petit canapé et Violette dans le fauteuil face à eux.

« Tout a commencé l'été de leur douze ans. Beth dont les parents avaient été mutés en France par leur entreprise rencontra ma petite fille Claire à la piscine, elles devinrent rapidement amies. Ensemble, elles aimaient parcourir les chemins de campagne à vélo. C'est ainsi qu'elles firent la connaissance de Marie, en allant voir Raymond à la propriété dont il était et est toujours le gardien.

Elles trouvèrent Marie assise au bord d'un ruisseau versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait toujours vécu dans le sud de la France avec sa mère son frère et sa sœur, mais cet été là un effroyable accident s'était produit emportant d'un seul coup les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus. Pour couronner le tout son père venait de lui apprendre que comme toute les femmes nées de Saint-Ange, elle devrait dans quelques années prendre le voile et qu'elle serait scolarisée jusque là dans un établissement religieux.

Elle venait de perdre d'un seul coup sa famille, mais aussi tous ses amis.

Claire et Beth eurent le cœur brisé devant la détresse d'une fillette de leur age. Elles firent tout leur possible pour lui rendre les vacances d'été plus joyeuses. A la rentrée des classes, elles exigèrent même à être envoyer dans le même collège de Marie pour ne pas être séparées, une grande amitié était née du chagrin.

L'année de leur dix huit ans, elles prirent toutes trois le voile de novice, mais au cours de l'été qui suivi, Marie fit la rencontre d'un jeune homme. Malgré les menaces de son père, elle quitta le couvent bientôt imité par ta mère Hermione qui avait rencontré celui qui deviendrait son époux au cours d'une soirée donnée par ses parents.

Claire fut la seule à rester au couvent, elle disait que son service auprès de Dieu permettrait à son amie Marie de trouver le bonheur. Malheureusement, au début de l'hiver qui suivit on la découvrit atteinte d'une maladie incurable. Son amour pour le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré et avec qui elle vivait la maintint en vie, mais un matin de novembre 1981 le jeune homme disparu plongeant Marie dans une profonde dépression dont elle ne se releva pas. Elle mourut le 4 janvier 1982, le jeune reparu quatre jours après son décès, mais il était trop tard, Marie n'était plus. Notre petit rayon de soleil s'était éteint à tout jamais.

Le Marquis de Saint-Ange qui frappé de folie suivit sa fille deux jours plus tard dans la tombe. Il laissa un testament où il exigeait que les amies de Marie aient un accès illimité au domaine de Saint-Ange, mais que seule l'héritière de Saint-Ange pourrait pénétrer à l'intérieur du château. C'est d'ailleurs là le rôle de Raymond de ne laisser quiconque entrer dans le château. Le Marquis s'immola dans le pavillon qui avait vu le bonheur de son enfant disparaître à jamais.

Depuis seul tes parents, Claire, Raymond, toi Hermione et moi avons jouissance du domaine. »

Des larmes inondaient le visage d'Hermione, Drago perçu le chagrin de la jeune fille, il l'attira contre lui caressant ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi le Marquis voulu imposer à sa fille une vie de religieuse, s'il l'aimait tant ? » Demanda Drago.

« Ce n'est pas simple.

Une légende concernant la famille de Saint-Ange dit que tout les jeunes filles nées Saint-Ange étaient maudites et que seul le voile pouvait leur faire échapper à cette malédiction. C'est pourquoi toutes sans exception devait prendre le voile, seule Marie refusa, est-ce pour cela qu'elle s'est éteinte si jeune, nul ne le saura jamais. »

« Mais le testament mention une héritière.

Si Marie était la dernière comment ce peut-il qu'il y en ait une ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Il y a bien une héritière. »

« … »

« L'enfant de Marie.

Née hors mariage, elle est une de Saint-Ange. »

« Où est-elle ? » Demandèrent simultanément Drago et Hermione.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la pièce.

« Ola ! Y a quelqu'un ! » S'écria une voix.

« Par ici Raymond. » Répondit Violette soulagée de l'arrivée inopinée de son frère.

« Bah ! Soeurette tu m'avais pas dit que tu avais de la visite.

Mais c'est-y pas vrai note ch'tite Hermione !

Et beh ! C'est que tu deviens de plus en plus belle ma pitchoune. »

« Raymond, toi par contre tu n'as pas changé du tout. »Dit Hermione en enlaçant le vieil homme.

« P'tit gars ! » Dis Raymond en saluant Drago.

« Ton bonami ? »

« Raymond, tu es incorrigible ! » Exclama la jeune fille les joues en feu.

« Drago, je te présente Raymond Bonnot.

Raymond, Drago Malfoy, un ami.

Juste un Ami. » Insista Hermione.

"Mouais et moi chui la reine d'Angleterre.

Enchanté. »

Ami, ami ou amiiii ? » Murmura le vieil homme pour que seul Drago entende.

« Juste ami. » Répondit Drago en riant.

Décidément ces moldus ne cessaient de l'étonner.

Violette lui avait fait forte impression, mais son frère la surpassait. Ce vieil homme haut en couleurs l'amusait.

Finalement son séjour parmi les moldus ne risquait pas d'être aussi ennuyeux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Un café Raymond ? » Demanda Violette.

« Ma foi, si t'as une ch'tite goutte de gniole pour l'accompagner. »

« Euh ! Raymond, c'est que tu dois nous conduire, alors… » Souligna Hermione.

« Bah ! Quoi ma puce.

Chui sur que le ch'tit blondinet s'rait pas contre une goutte aussi.

Aller mon gars, tu vas voir y a rien de mieux pour avoir du poils au menton. »

Drago se laissa gagner par l'enthousiasme de Raymond et tendit sa tasse dans laquelle le vieil homme versa un liquide clair. Drago après avoir but une gorgée devint écarlate et commença à suffoquer.

« Ben mon gars, t'la trouve pas bonne ma prune. »Dit Raymond en tapant le dos de Drago sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

« Mignonnette, pas la peine de m'faire des yeux pareils. »

« Raymond… » Gronda la jeune fille.

« Wouah ! Ca vaut dix fois le whisky pur feu ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Tu devrais goûter ma petite lionne, je suis sur que cela te ferait rugir. »

L'agacement d'Hermione atteint son paroxysme, Violette le remarqua.

« Hum, hum !

Raymond, je crois qu'Hermione aimerait que tu les conduises maintenant au pavillon. »

« Ok, on est parti ma belle. »

§§§§§§

Drago et Hermione embarquèrent dans le vieux C15 de Raymond. Galamment le jeune homme céda le seul siège disponible à Hermione, puis s'installa tant bien que mal à l'arrière du véhicule au milieu des outils de Raymond. Après un craquement mécontent des vitesses et un hurlement de moteur, la voiture eut un soubresaut faisant tomber Drago de son siège improvisé.

Hermione se tourna vers le jeune homme pour voir s'il était bien installé, cependant la position de celui-ci la fit presque mourir de rire.

« Accroche-toi à quelques chose, le trajet ne va durer que quelques dizaines de minutes. »

« DIX MINUTES !

Tu sais combien de fois je risque de mourir dans cette boite en dix MI-NU-TES ! »

La mine paniquée du jeune homme ne fit qu'augmenter le fou rire d'Hermione.

« Aller, dis-toi que c'est moins dangereux qu'un match de quidditch. »

« Mouais, si tu le dis. » Bougonna Drago.

Le trajet fut insoutenable pour le pauvre garçon. Ce fut un Drago plus blanc que jamais qui sortit du véhicule.

« Bienvenues au domaine de Saint-Ange. »

Devant eux se dressaient deux tours médiévales encadrant l'entrée en fer forgé.

La voiture emprunta une petite route qui avait vu passer carrosses et chars tirés par des bœufs au cours des siècles passés.

Ils contournèrent l'étang au milieu duquel un splendide Château du XIIIième siècle semblait flotter, sa seule attache à la rive était constituée d'un pont de pierres. Sept tours aux toits couverts d'ardoise semblaient vouloir transpercer les cieux.

« C'est aussi beau ! » Murmura Hermione en fixant l'imposante bâtisse.

Ils poursuivirent dans une allée bordée de buis. La voiture finit par s'arrêter devant un pavillon entouré de rosier et dont les mur semblaient disparaître sous le feuillage de chèvrefeuilles grimpants.

Raymond ouvrit la porte et entra suivi des deux jeunes gens.

Après avoir ouvert toutes les fenêtres du pavillon pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil, Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le thé laissant Raymond et Drago en tête à tête dans le salon.

« Alors mon garçon, quelles sont tes intentions envers notre petite Hermione ? »

« Hermione et moi ne sont que de simples amis, je vous assure. »Répondit Drago en rougissant.

« Ben voyons !

Quand tu la regardes, on a plutôt l'impression que tu vas te jeter dessus comme une nuée de moineaux sur un cerisier bien garni. »

« … »

« Raymond, tu n'es pas encore en train d'ennuyer mon ami. »

Drago fut soulagé de l'arrivée inopinée de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'en fait pas Drago, Raymond est de nature très curieuse. »

« C'est même pas vrai ma mignonnette.

Bon ! C'est pas qu'vote compagnie m'ennui, mais j'ai du boulot.

Le téléphone est branché si tu veux appeler tes parents, les clés sont sur la porte, et les vélos sont en états dans le débarras.

Je repasserai en fin de matinée pour garnir ton frigo, petite.

A plus ! »

Dès que Raymond fut parti Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

« Ils sont tous aussi frappadingue tes amis ?

Pas étonnant que tu te sois tournée vers Potter et la belette. »

« Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

Raymond est quelqu'un de charmant, il a sa façon à lui de parler, mais c'est une personne extraordinaire.

Je suis sure qu'il va te plaire, enfin si tu cesses d'être aussi pincé. »

« Non, mais là je rêve !

Miss perfection ose dire que je suis coincé, c'est le monde à l'envers.

De plus ton Raymond, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air d'être un chic type, même si je le trouve complètement farfelu. »

Hermione sourit, son ancien ennemi lui avait montré un nouveau visage en côtoyant Violette et Raymond.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ne cherchez pas le château vous aurez un peu de mal à le trouver

Lol c'est le mélange de plusieurs dont celui qui est sur ma commune.


	12. Domaine de SaintAnge

Hello, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre .

Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, mais je l'ai écris et réécris un nombre incalculable de fois ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 12 : Domaine de Saint-Ange.**_

Lupin et Bill furent retrouvés inanimés dans la forêt interdite. Transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie, le cas de Remus fut jugé plus que préoccupant. Le lycanthrope dont le corps n'était plus que plaies, s'accrochait désespérément à la vie, bien que Pomfresh ne laissa entendre peu d'espoir quant à sa guérison.

**Dans le bureau de McGonagall.**

« Quand cela cessera-t-il donc ! » Gémit la directrice.

« Quand la prophétie aura été accomplie Minerva. »

« Albus…

Cette nuit encore un enfant que nous avons vu grandir a croisé le chemin de la mort. »

« Tant qu'il demeure une étincelle de vie, il reste de l'espoir. » Répondit le portrait.

« Notre cher Remus dispose de bien des ressources. »

« Pourtant Pomfresh ne laisse entrevoir que très peu d'espoir. »

« Laissez le temps faire son œuvre. »

« Par la barbe de Merlin !

Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'organiser les recherches pour retrouver mademoiselle Granger qui a encore une fois disparue.

Cette petite me fera mourir d'inquiétude !

C'est la seconde fois qu'elle disparaît sans en dire mots à ces messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Depuis que vous n'êtes plus, cette petite ressemble à un hippogriffe égaré.

Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé de fâcheux. »

McGonagall vit une étincelle de malice traverser le regard de son ancien directeur.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose Albus ? »

« Du tout !

Mademoiselle Granger est parfaitement en sécurité, je puis vous l'assurer. »

« Comment en être certain ? »

« N'avez-vous rien ressenti cette nuit ? »

« … »

« La magie de Saint-Ange était à l'œuvre cette nuit Minerva. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle a franchi l'une des portes ? »

Le portrait acquiesça.

« Merlin !

Ce ne peut être possible !

Vous disiez que seul… »

« Tout est possible Minerva.

Cœur pur ou repentant dit le sceau.

Et mademoiselle Granger est bien davantage.

D'ailleurs elle n'a pas franchi la porte seule. »

« Rogue ? »

Dumbledore fit un signe de négation.

« Qui alors ? »

« Vous le saurez bientôt.

Je dirais juste que c'est un être qui a besoin d'être guidé vers la lumière. »

§§§§§§

« Maman ?

Je t'appelle juste pour te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, j'ai quitté Poudlard hier. »

« … »

« Non.

Je n'ai prévenu personne.

Cependant, j'aimerais que tu fasses savoir à mes amis que je suis saine et sauve, en sécurité, mais que je ne peux dire où je me trouve actuellement.

« … »

« Maman !

S'il te plait.

Je t'assure qu'ici je ne risque rien. »

« Granger !

Pourquoi tu parles à cet objet ? » Demanda Drago en désignant l'appareil que tenait la jeune fille.

« Attends maman.

C'est un téléphone !

Tu peux patienter un peu, il faut que je parle à ma mère. » Répondit Hermione.

« Maman dit à mes amis que je suis chez une amie qui est chère à ton cœur et que des anges veillent sur moi. »

La mère d'Hermione comprit enfin où se trouvait sa fille.

« Oui maman, je te promet d'être prudente.

Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Hermione raccrocha et se tourna vers Drago.

« Alors ? »

« Le télé-truc c'est quoi ? »

« Télé-pho-ne.

C'est un appareil qui permet de communiquer à distance.

C'est plus rapide que le courrier.

C'est un peu le même principe que la communication inter-cheminée.

Les touches qui sont là. » Montra Hermione.

« Servent à composer le numéro du correspondant que tu veux joindre.

De plus on peut enregistrer certains numéros.

Là c'est le numéro de Violette, ici celui de Raymond.

Tu appuis juste sur cette touche et tu attends que ça décroche à l'autre bout.

Compris ? »

« Je suis pas stupide ! »

« Non, mais sacrément curieux, tu t'entendrais à merveille avec le père de Ron. »

« Aaaah non !

Pitié, ne me compare pas au père de la belette !

Je le trouve pathétique avec son amour pour les objets moldus. »

« Si les moldus te répugnent autant, que fais-tu ici alors ! » S'énerva Hermione.

« Hey !

Ne t'emballe pas !

Ce n'est pas si j'avais eu le choix.

Mais l'expérience mérite d'être vécue.

Et avec toi, cela m'a l'air de s'annoncer plutôt bien ma petite lionne. » Répondit Drago affichant un sourire qui désarma la jeune fille.

« Si tu me faisais visiter les alentours. »

« Ok !

Mais avant, je vais me changer.

Si tu veux, tu peux aller jeter un œil dans l'armoire de la chambre qu'occupent habituellement mes parents.

Il y a quelques vêtements, si ça te dit en attendant qu'on t'en procure d'autres. »

Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit son armoire.

Une partie de sa garde robe estivale restait toujours là, d'une année sur l'autre, ce qui lui permettait de voyager sans excédants de bagages. De toutes façons, elle profitait toujours de son séjour en France pour la refaire. Elle attrapa un petit en jeans et un débardeur noir. Elle se glissa sans problème dans le short, même s'il épousait davantage ses formes par rapport à l'année précédente. Cependant le débardeur s'avéra plus moulant que prévu. Elle fit la moue dans un premier temps, puis finalement sourit à son reflet. Le débardeur était certes moulant, mais le décolleté restait suffisamment sage pour ne être trop provoquant.

De son côté, Drago fouillait parmi les vêtements du père d'Hermione. Il réussit à dénicher un jeans noir et une chemise de la même teinte.

Hermione toqua à la porte et entra au moment ou Drago enfilait sa chemise.

« Tu es pr… »

Hermione s'interrompit soufflée par la beauté du jeune homme. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et s'approcha de lui.

« Le jeans est un peu large, mais il doit y avoir des ceintures. »

Elle ouvrit un tiroir en prit une qu'elle lui tendit.

Drago tout en continuant à attacher les boutons de sa chemise détailla la jeune fille. Il faut avouer que les vêtements qu'elle portait dévoilaient à merveille les atouts de la jeune fille. Le galbe parfait de ses longues jambes, la courbe délicieusement tentante de ses fesses mises en valeur par le short. Le regard de Drago s'accrocha à son débardeur.

« Par Merlin ma lionne !

Les vêtements que tu portes à Poudlard ne te rendent décidément pas justice.

C'est absolument criminel de masquer autant de trésors. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tester le velouté de la peau exposée. Il glissa ses doigts sous la bretelle du débardeur, effleurant la peau de la jeune fille. Sa main s'attardait sur la naissance de sa gorge, quand Hermione recouvra ses esprits.

« Je crois que nous ferions mieux de descendre.

Prends le carnet. » Dit-elle en désignant l'objet posé sur le lit.

Drago eut un soupir de frustration, mais finit par lancer un sourire charmeur en lui tenant la porte.

§§§

Le domaine de Saint-Ange était un lieu magique en ce premier jour de l'été. Le ciel, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, était d'un bleu pur exempt de tout nuage. Hermione entraîna Drago dans un petit bois jouxtant le pavillon, le sentier qu'ils empruntèrent les mena à une petite clairière ou un ruisseau qui alimente l'étang du château s'écoulait. La jeune fille ne put résister à l'appel de l'eau claire, elle ôta ses tennis pour plonger les pieds dedans. Un sourire de pur plaisir éclaira son visage quand elle se tourna vers Drago.

« Viens l'eau est délicieuse ! »

Il fut bien incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il semblait comme envoûté, complètement retourné par la vision de cette Hermione à la fois innocente et terriblement sexy.

Le soleil qui filtrait à travers le feuillage caressait de sa lumière chaque parcelle de cette peau qu'elle dévoilait. Elle se mouvait avec grâce dans le ruisseau telle une nymphe. Ce fut le rire cristallin qui le tira de sa contemplation.

« Aller, ne te fait pas prier.

Retire tes chaussures et rejoins-moi. » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un petit pont de pierre qui enjambait le cours d'eau.

Drago finit par la rejoindre, il s'installa tout près d'elle sur ce petit pont qui ressemblait davantage à un banc. Seul le ruissellement de l'eau et le chant des oiseaux s'élevaient dans la clairière. Ensemble, ils savourèrent ce moment de quiétude.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Marie en regardant ce ruisseau. » Murmura Hermione en rompant la première le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Je me demande,si c'est ici que ma mère et Claire l'on rencontré la première fois. »

« Probablement. »

« Je trouve son destin tragique.

Mourir aussi jeune.

Et qu'est devenue sa fille ?

Pourquoi ne l'ai-je jamais rencontrée au cours de ces années où j'ai passé mes vacances ici. »

« Elle vit probablement avec son père. »

« Tu crois ?

Pourtant Violette nous a dit qu'il avait disparu mystérieusement pour reparaître quelques jours après sa mort.

Crois-tu que quelqu'un de sensé aurait confié un enfant à une personne aussi imprévisible. »

« Impossible ou pas, il était la seule famille qui lui restait. »

La jeune fille resta dubitative devant la théorie de Drago.

« Puisque nous en sommes aux énigmes que dirais-tu de résoudre celle de mon parrain. » Dit Drago en sortant le carnet de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

Il ouvrit le carnet là où ils avaient arrêté la lecture et fut surpris de constater que la page vierge qui précédait les scellées ne l'était plus.

« Mais cette page ne contenait aucun écrit. » S'exclama Hermione toute aussi surprise.

« Quelque chose me dit que la porte n'y est pas étrangère. »

« Tu crois ? » Répliqua Hermione en se saisissant du carnet et commença à lire.

_Samedi 16 Janvier1982_

_Une semaine que je suis de retour en ce lieu maudit, ma vie n'est plus, mon amour est parti et mon enfant m'a été arraché._

_Je ne sais combien de temps je pourrais survivre sans elles, cependant je fais le serment que tant qu'un souffle de vie m'animera je n'aurai de cesse de la retrouver._

_Si je ne survis, les pages qui suivent lui seront destinées, .et elle seule pourra les lire._

_Sur trois lignes ton prénom se dessine._

_A chacune de ses lettres un chiffre correspond._

_Ma vie et mon sang marquent ses chiffres code de l'amour que je te porte et clé de notre histoire scellée dans ces pages._

Hermione s'interrompit.

« Crois-tu que ce soit là le moyen de rompre le charme qui scelle les pages ? »

« C'est toi le cerveau. »

« Par Merlin on dirait que la suite est écrit avec du sang ! » S'exclama la jeune fille horrifiée, mais cependant déterminée à lire la suite.

_En première ligne, cette année là scella ma destiné d'espion._

_Ces tours furent témoin de ta naissance._

_P.B.L et P ont fait de ma scolarité un enfer._

_Chiffre maudit s'il se répète trois fois chez les moldus, mais aussi pour moi car en cette année là, j'embrassais les ténèbres._

_Un ange pourtant frappa à la porte de mon cœur._

_Amour, espoir et paix pour toi, elle souhaita faire de ton prénom une douce mélodie qui franchirait nos lèvres._

_Une semaine pour l'écrire._

_Une semaine pour le dire._

_S R_

« C'est tout ? » Demanda Drago.

« Comme s'il n'avait pas pu faire simple ! »

Non loin de là, un homme observait les deux jeunes gens, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en écoutant les commentaires sur l'énigme.

Sans un bruit, il se retira bientôt il reviendrait pour eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je m'arrête là, non non ce n'est pas par cruauté

Je vous laisse résoudre l'énigme en lettre de sang.

**Petits indices :**

1/ prénom apparu en France en 1980, peut-être lancé par La jolie Véronique Jannot qui fait craquer le toubib.

2/ Une blonde au dent longue porte le même prénom.

3/ si les indices précédent vous parle pas, vous reste plus qu'a lire et relire l'énigme et savoir compter jusqu'à 9

La suite risque de tarder un peu. Lol vais être débordée les prochains jours.

Trois anniversaires (le mien, celui de ma crevette et de mon père), un gala de danse, une fête des écoles et une communion. Et tous ça entre le 13 et le 18 juin, vu que je ne suis pas Shiva et que je ne possède le don d'ubiquité, je suis forcée de mettre en pause quelques activités.

Laissez une review même si vous ne trouver pas la réponse à l'énigme, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos impressions, même si parfois un langage un peu trop cru à mon goût se glisse parmi les review.


	13. Vive les cours d'arithmancie

Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre

Je sais qu j'ai été assez longue cette fois pour publier, pour me faire pardonner, je livre une partie du chapitre qui est couché sur mon carnet, cependant je l'ai coupé en plusieurs petits chapitres (lol il occupe au moins 30 pages du carnet, si ce n'est plus, donc c'est long à taper )

J'espère que ce qui suit vous plaira.

Bravo à celles qui ont réussi à résoudre une partie de l'énigme.

La réponse complète est dans les lignes qui suivent, bonne lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 13 : Vive les cours d'arithmancie.**_

« Ainsi le traître aurait une descendance. »

« Oui maître.

J'ai entendu la Sang de bourbe en discuter avec le jeune Malfoy. »

« La Sang de bourbe et Malfoy junior ensemble.

Cet enfant n'est que déception, n'est-ce pas mon cher Lucius. » Déclara Voldemort en fixant de ses prunelles rouges celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son meilleur serviteur.

Près de lui se tenait Pettigrow qui jubilait de la disgrâce du grand Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier se maintenait aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant faire preuve de faiblesse devant son maître, malgré les multiples blessures que celui-ci lui avait infligé.

« Lucius ! Lucius !

Crois-tu pouvoir ramener auprès de moi cette larve que tu as engendrée. »

« Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. » Répondit Malfoy sans ciller.

« Bien, bien !

Laissons leur le temps de trouver le bâtard du traître, nous ferons ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. »

« Oui maître. »

« Peter continu la surveillance discrète de ces deux enfants et tiens nous au courant de l'avancée de leurs recherches. »

§§§§§

« Si j'ai bien compris.

Il est question de chiffres et de lettres.

La clef étant le prénom de la fille de Rogue. »

« Le problème est que nous l'ignorons. »

« Exact !

Cependant, certaines phrases de cette énigme sont assez explicites.

Ainsi pour l'année qui scella sa destiné d'espion, j'opterais pour 1981 ou 81.

Les quatre initiales de ceux qui ont fait de sa scolarité un enfer, je dirais que ce sont les Maraudeurs. Le M peut être une des lettres du prénom, c'est aussi la treizième lettre de l'alphabet, mais si on considère le nombre d'initiales le chiffre peut aussi être le 4 de même si on additionne 1 et 3.

Quant au chiffre maudit, je n'ai aucun doute, ce ne peut être que le 6, de plus c'est bien au cours de sixième année à Poudlard qu'il s'est inscrit au club des gais lurons masqués.

Le chiffre 7 semble être le dernier chiffre, si on tient compte de l'insistance sur le mot semaine.

Ainsi, le code serait composé de sept chiffres tout comme le prénom de sa fille. »

« Et tu penses trouver comment ce code, alors que nous ne connaissons pas ce fichu prénom. »

« C'est que ce serait plus simple avec le prénom, mais on peut toujours mettre en pratique quelques exercices d'arithmancie. »

« … »

« C'est simple, si on attribut un chiffre 1 à 9 à chaque lettre de l'alphabet… »

« Pourtant l'alphabet comprend 26 lettres, non ? »

« Attends !

Chaque nombre qui correspond à une lettre peut être réduit à un seul chiffre compris entre 1 et 9 comme je l'ai fait avec le 13 du M.

C'est simple regarde »

Hermione saisit un petit bâton et commença à tracer un petit tableau sur le sol.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

** A **B C D E F G **H** I

J K L **M **N O P Q R

S T U V W X Y Z

"Il est dit aussi que le prénom s'écrit sur trois lignes.

Regarde nous avons déjà le H le A et le M en quatrième position.

Soit pour le code numérique : 81 ?46 ?7

Et pour le prénom HA?M?»

« Tu te rends compte qu'à quelques lettres près cela pourrait être Hermione. » Dit Drago en riant.

« Par Merlin !

Non ce ne peut pas être ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Harmony !

H8/A1/R9/M4/O6/N5/Y7 »

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le carnet en récitant la combinaison de chiffres.

« 8194657

Zut ça ne marche pas !

Essayons autrement.

9414

Non plus.

Et si c'était sa date de naissance !

Voyons, elle serait née début des années 80, pourquoi pas 81.

Pour le jour et le mois ça se corse un peu.

Disons que si on additionne 9 et 4 on obtient 13 ou 4 pour le jour.

6, 5 et 7 on obtient 18 soit 9.

J'essaye.

81139 »

« Toujours pas. »

« Je tente sans compter le 7

811311

Aucun effet

Ca va me rendre folle ! »

Après maintes combinaisons, Hermione essaya une ultime fois.

« 13 2 81»

Le carnet frémit sous la baguette brisant les scellés. Hermione tourna la première feuille libérée avec fébrilité, laissant apparaître une mèche de cheveux blonde et bouclée.

« J'ai réussi ! »

« Et bien Miss-je-sais-tout, je ne me moquerai plus de ta passion pour les bouquins. »

Hermione effleura la boucle de ses doigts, une larme d'émotion roula sur sa joue, un sentiment étrange étreignit son cœur comme si un lien spécial venait de se lier entre elle et la femme à qui la boucle dorée avait appartenu.

Hermione leva les yeux vers Drago qui lui fit signe de poursuivre la lecture.

_Harmony, mon ange,_

_Je me rends compte en écrivant ces quelques lignes pour toi qu jamais tu ne connaîtra celle qui t'a donné la vie._

_La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai cru être mort et qu'un ange était venu me chercher. C'était juste après un raid meurtrier où j'avais été grièvement blessé._

_Je ne sais comment j'ai atterri là, mais pour mon plus bonheur ce fut elle qui me trouva et me soigna._

_Elle m'installa dans un des pavillons de la propriété qui appartenait à sa famille._

_Par Merlin, elle était si pure et son sourire à fait fondre le cœur de Mangemort que j'étais alors._

_Un ange avais-je pensé la première fois et un ange elle était._

_Marie de Saint-Ange était mon ange._

_« _COMMENT ! » S'écria Drago.

Hermione était abasourdie, elle fut incapable de répéter le nom.

« La fille de mon parrain et l'héritière de Saint-Ange sont une seule et même personne ! »

Sans un commentaire Hermione reprit sa lecture.

_Une semaine suffit à me rendre dépendant. Elle était devenue mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre. Jamais je ne vit en elle ce que j'étais supposé exécrer, une Moldue. Elle était bien au-delà, une aura puissante semblait émaner d'elle._

_Mais le jour vint où ma guérison fut complète et je dû partir, il m'appelait._

_Si tu savais mon enfant, combien cela m'a été difficile de devoir la quitter._

_De retour en Angleterre, dans l'antre de celui que j'appelais encore maître, je me sentais vide comme amputé d'une partie de moi._

_Un mois s'était écoulé quand je me décidai enfin à la retrouver._

_Je la trouvai plongée dans ses pensées, assise sur le petit pont de pierres où nous avions passé des heures ensemble pendant ma convalescence._

_Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, je su que plus jamais je serais capable de vivre sans elle._

_Elle me présenta ses amies, bien que réticent au début, j'acceptai._

_Je dois avouer qu'elles me sont devenues rapidement sympathiques. Elles étaient comme des sœurs pour Marie, je pu compter sur elles pour veiller sur mon ange lors de mes absences pour le « travail »._

_Son père vit d'un mauvais œil notre relation, mais nous eûmes le soutient de ses amies et de la grand-mère de l'une d'elles._

_Marie me connaissait mieux que personne, elle ne me jugea pas lorsque je lui fis l'aveu du milieu dans lequel j'évoluais._

_Notre bonheur fut à son comble quand nous sûmes que bientôt nous allions être trois._

_La grossesse de Marie s'avéra difficile et mes absences de plus en plus fréquentes lui étaient de plus en plus dure à supporter, d'autant que ses amies n'étaient plus là pour la soutenir. Claire la religieuse était en mission en Afrique où Beth enceinte elle aussi avait rejoint son époux dans un petit dispensaire._

_Tu ouvris tes yeux la veille de la Saint Valentin et je n'étais pas là. Encore une occasion manquée entre nous._

_Les mois qui suivirent ta naissance virent la santé déjà fragilisée par la grossesse se détériorer davantage. Malgré ses sourires et son envie de se montrer forte pour nous, je la voyais décliner. J'étais impuissant devant cela, moi passé en potions en tout genre, j'étais incapable de trouver celle qui enraillerait le mal qui dévorait ma bien-aimée._

_Maudite soit cette prophétie, si je ne la lui avais pas révélée, je ne serais pas parti pour venir en aide à celui qui avait pourri ma scolarité._

_A mon retour, elle n'était plus et tu m'avais été enlevé._

_Une fois encore, une stupide décision que j'avais prise bêtement me coûtait._

_On m'ôtait le droit de te voir grandir._

_Harmony_ _où que tu ais vécu et qui t'ai élevée, j'espère que ce fut avec amour._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ?

Bon pour l'arithmancie, c'est plus de la numérologie, mais je trouvais ça plutôt amusant comme casse-tête .

La suite dans quelques jours, mdr si je suis toujours de ce monde.


	14. Au cours des pages

Ça y est c'est le premier jour des vacances.

Euh ! Pour les mômes

Je pense publier plus régulièrement, cependant les chapitres risquent d'être assez court.

Aller, voilà déjà celui-là, on verra demain si j'ai le temps de rentrer le chapitre suivant dans le pc parce que là à 3h27 je commence un peu à flancher

Bonne lecture.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Chapitre 14 : Au cours des pages._**

_1er septembre 1982._

_Je fais ma première entrée à Poudlard en tant qu'assistant du professeur de potion._

_Merlin, je suis mort de peur._

_Revenir, pour faire face à ces petits monstres dont certains étaient en première année quand j'étais étudient ici._

« J'ai toujours cru que mon parrain était entré à Poudlard directement en tant que professeur et non comme assistant. »

_La journée a été encore pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer._

_Ces gamins sont une vraie plaie, l'année va être longue._

_Heureusement, je trouve une certaine consolation en consultant les livres que Dumbledore m'a conseillé_

_Je n'ai pas encore saisi l'intérêt d'étudier tous ces registres sur les familles de sorciers._

_31 octobre 1982._

_Cela fait un an que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a disparu, j'ai reçu à cette occasion une lettre de Lucius m'invitant à une réunion privée._

_La soirée fut un véritable calvaire, la plupart des anciens disciples du mage noir étaient là cherchant une explication à la disparition de notre maître._

_Après cette mascarade, j'ai eu le bonheur de voir mon filleul, ce petit bonhomme est attendrissant avec sa démarche encore incertaine, je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à mon Harmony, a-t-elle fait elle aussi ses premiers pas ?_

_Lucius ne semble pas conscient de la chance qu'il a de voir grandir son enfant._

_Il ne voit en ce petit être qu'un héritier qui perpétuera le nom des Malfoy._

_4 janvier 1983._

_Cela fait un an que Marie a quitté ce monde, j'ai eu droit à un congé exceptionnel, je ne sais si Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose._

_Il s'est montré aujourd'hui plein d'une gentillesse qui m'horripile._

_9 janvier 1983._

_Pour fêter mes 24 ans, Dumbledore m'a offert un livre bien étrange, il semble parler de la famille de Marie._

_Par Merlin, qu'elle est le rapport avec_

« Il semble avoir arraché les pages suivantes.

Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu découvrir sur la famille de Marie. » S'exclama Hermione avant de reprendre sa lecture.

_1er septembre 1991._

_Le survivant vient de faire son entrée à Poudlard, dès que je l'ai aperçu un sentiment de haine s'est emparé de moi._

_Il ressemble trait pour trait à son maudit géniteur James Potter._

_La vue de son visage a fait remonter à la surface toutes les humiliations et frustrations subies pendant ma scolarité._

_Mais ce n'est pas uniquement son apparence qui attise ma haine._

_C'est en partie de sa faute si j'ai tous perdu._

_Cependant, j'ai la satisfaction de compter parmi les élèves de ma maison mon filleul._

_Drago possède la beauté de Lucius mêlé d'un soupçon de l'angélisme de Narcissa, il est chétif pourtant il parvient à s'imposer._

_Je retrouve bien là l'éducation des Malfoy._

_Je ne suis pas dupe, derrière se masque arrogant qu'il affiche, je perçois une grande fragilité._

_Si je ne peux veiller sur mon enfant, je me fais la promesse de veiller sur lui._

_Dans un an toi aussi peut-être tu feras ton entrée dans l'une des écoles de magie._

_Je me plais à rêver que tu viendras à Poudlard et qu'enfin nous serons réunis._

« Je le savais ! » S'écria Hermione.

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu n'étais qu'une petite chose juste capable d'aboyer. »

« Oses répéter. » Gronda Drago.

« Sous tes airs de vilain garçon j'ai toujours su que tu avais un cœur, mais que tu ne voulais pas le monter. » Se rattrapa-t-elle en riant.

« Tss !

N'importe quoi ! » Bougonna Drago.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui du Serpentard.

« Drago.

J'ai pu à plusieurs occasions constater que ton cœur n'était pas de glace.

Tu sais, il n'est pas nécessaire de le cacher derrière ce masque.

J'aime le Drago que j'ai découvert au cœur de la forêt interdite.

Celui qui n'a pas hésité à me sauver la vie.

Celui qui se tient près de moi. »

Hermione approcha son visage de celui de Drago pour déposer un baiser sur la joue et reprit en souriant.

« Mais ne va pas croire que je suis apte à tolérer ton air supérieur que tu prends pour critiquer les moldus. »

« Je me disais aussi ! » Répondit Drago en souriant.

« Si tu continuais la lecture. »

Hermione reprit donc sa lecture.

_31 octobre 1991._

_Halloween !_

_Merlin que j'exècre toutes ces festivités._

_Toute une soirée à devoir surveiller ces gamins qui s'écrient devant l'abondance de sucrerie._

_C'est affligeant !_

_Heureusement un peu d'animation a mis un terme à tout cela._

_Je ne sais pas qui a introduit le troll dans l'école, mais cela a eu le mérite de les faire retourner plus tôt dans leur dortoir._

_Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la stupidité de Potter et son ombre nommée Weasley._

_Ils ont réussi à terrasser ce troll dans les toilettes occupées habituellement par Mimi Geignarde._

_Des premières années !_

_Moi qui avait espéré un peu d'exercices._

_Dans le coin de la pièce, je vis une petite chose hirsute qui semblait avoir été la proie choisie par le troll._

_Cette gamine a un je ne sais quoi qui a le don de m'irriter au plus haut point._

_Elle est toujours là, prête à donner la réponse à la moindre de mes questions._

_Elle possède un je ne sais quoi qui me parait familier, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi._

« Pas très perspicace ce cher Rogue. »

« Hein ? »

« Pas étonnant que j'ai quelque chose de familier, puisqu'il a connu ma mère. »

« Mouais.

Personne n'est parfait. »

Un bruit de gargouillis à peine perceptible se fit entendre.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que nous rentrions, avant que le bruit de ton estomac ne fasse fuir tous les animaux de la forêt. » Dit Hermione en riant.

Après s'être rechaussés, ils prirent le chemin du retour, sans s'apercevoir de la présence de se rongeur qui les suivait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Suis d'humeur sympa , le prochain chapitre sera « Une sortie en ville. » un petit délire le 21 juin on fait quoi chez nous ?

Vous avez deviné ?

REVIEW PLEASE !

Sniff ! J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait que 9 review maxi à chaque chapitre pourtant vous êtes pas mal à suivre la fic, alors pourquoi ne pas laisser un petit mot pour exprimer vos impression. De plus certaines review influencent parfois le cours de la fic.

Mdr quand je sens que certaines brûlent, je m'empresse de brouiller les pistes (enfin je fais quelques tentative, lol le coup de l'inconnu qui écoutait en est un parfait exemple au départ ce devait bien être Rogue. J'ai finalement préféré Pettigrow )


	15. Une sortie en ville

Hello, j'ai fini par le boucler ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Je saute de joie sur ma chaise 12 review pour ce chapitre (sur ) 3 de plus que d'hab, pourvu que ça dure

Aller je vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 15 : Une sortie en ville.**_

« Ce soir, c'est la fête de la musique.

Ça te dirait d'aller y faire un tour ?

Il y a toujours un bal populaire qui clôture le premier jour de l'été. »

« Pourquoi pas.

Tant qu'à être plongé dans le monde moldu, autant s'amuser un peu. »

« Je vais demander à Raymond, s'il a toujours la vieille 125 qu'il prêtait à mon père. »

§§§§§§

« Tu sais piloter cet engin ? »

« Pas de soucis, grimpe, j'ai passé mon permis en début d'année. »

Hermione lui tendit un casque, puis démarra la moto.

Le trajet fut plus au goût du Serpentard, la vitesse grisante lui rappelant la liberté éprouvée sur son balai.

§§§§§§

Les rues de la ville qui la veille étaient apparues vide de toute âme, semblait être envahies par une foule de gens en liesse.

A chaque carrefour, étaient dressés des petits podiums autours desquels une foule se massait pour écouter les groupes locaux.

Les notes de musique s'élevaient dans la ville pour fêter le retour de l'été.

Hermione attira Drago près de l'une de ses scènes improvisées.

Un groupe de jeunes gens de leur age jouaient une musique assourdissante sur laquelle le chanteur s'époumonait.

Hermione fit un petit signe au chanteur qui lui envoya un baiser de la main. Drago suivit cet échange le regard mauvais.

« Tu connais ce chevelu ? »

« C'est Yann un ami d'enfance. »

La chanson terminée, Yann s'approcha du bord de la scène.

« Hermione, si tu veux bien. » Dit-il en tendant la main pour la hisser sur la scène. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et le rejoignit.

« Bienvenue ma muse. » Murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Le sourire qu'elle lui fit, accru le sentiment de rage qui s'était emparé de Drago quand Hermione avait fait signe au jeune chanteur.

Les accords métalliques de la guitare électrique, annonçant une nouvelle chanson, s'élevèrent.

« A toi, fille de Lucifer. » Fit Yann qui éclata de rire avant de commencer à danser près du jeune homme.

« La bête est entrée dans nos murs,

Malheur à toi si tu lui tends la main,

Tu s'ras plongé**e** dans la luxure,

Belzébuth sera maître de ton destin.

Surtout n'accomplis pas l'alliance,

En buvant l'élixir de jouissance,

Tu marcheras dans les ténèbres,

Bercé**e** de chants et de cantiques funèbres.

Es-tu vraiment **fille** de la terre,

Toi qui te prostitues pour Lucifer,

Caché**e** derrière ton masque immonde,

Fais-tu vraiment parti de ce monde ?

La bête est déjà dans nos murs,

L'alcool et la débauche coulent dans nos veines,

Comme un poison, comme du cyanure,

Elle nous pousse vers la mort et vers la haine.

Satan nous a donné son chiffre,

Il est gravé sur notre front,

Maintenant il faut sortir les griffes

666 est notre nouveau nom. »

Hermione saisit le micro et commença à entonner le refrain.

« Es-tu vraiment fils de la terre,

Toi qui te prostitues pour Lucifer,

Caché derrière ton masque immonde,

Fais-tu vraiment parti de ce monde ?

On vit déjà des temps obscurs,

Barricadés derrière nos murs,

Et on attend la prochaine guerre,

Enfin une chance pour Lucifer. » (1)

A la fin de la chanson Yann s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser goulûment, baiser auquel elle répondit sans retenue.

Cela en fut plus que Drago put supporter, d'un pas rageur il s'éloigna de là.

Hermione qui le vit s'éloigner descendit de la scène pour le rattraper.

« On se voit au bal ? » Lui cria Yann.

« Peut-être.

Si mon ami veut toujours y aller. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

« DRAGO !

ATTENDS-MOI ! »

Le Serpentard ignora les appels de la jeune fille, continuant à marcher droit devant lui. Ce fut essoufflée qu'elle parvint à le rattraper. Elle le tira par la main pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Que me veux-tu !

Ton chevelu ne te suffit pas ? » Gronda-t-il

« Hey !

C'est quoi ça ? »

« Rien ! »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais une crise pareille.

Je t'avais dit que Yann était un ami. »

« Ah ! Parce que tu as pour habitude de nettoyer les amygdales de tous tes amis.

Le balafré et la belette aiment peut-être partager, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ce baiser ?

Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour la scène. »

« N'INSULTE PAS MON INTELLIGENCE ! »

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'accès de rage du jeune homme.

«Ce n'est pas vrai!

Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie.

Yann est un ami.

Rien de plus qu'un AMI!

Il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

De toute façon, ce serait plutôt toi qui serait à son goût.

Yann est gay.»

«Mais…»

«Par Merlin Drago!

Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu vas avaler ta langue.»

«…»

«Hey! Ça va?»

«Mais, si le chevelu préfère les mecs, pourquoi t'embrasser comme s'il allait te dévorer toute entière?»

«C'est un jeu de scène.»

«Ok, cependant tu permets que j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre.»

«Mon petit dragon est jaloux.» Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

«Aller viens, le bal ne va pas tarder.

J'ai envie de m'amuser pour une fois que nous sommes tranquille.

Tu ne voudrais pas gâcher une si belle soirée.»

«Je te suis, mais cette fois garde tes lèvres éloignées de celles de ces moldus.»

«Promis!

Je te les réserve.» Répondit-elle malicieusement.

«Encore un mythe qui tombe!»S'esclaffa Drago.

«Pourquoi?»

«Miss-je-sais-tout est une dévergondée.»

«Pff!»

Ce fut d'une humeur à nouveau joyeuse qu'ils se rendirent au bal. Ils se trémoussèrent aux rythmes endiablés des musiques qui se succédaient.

«Place aux corps à corps!»Annonça le DJ au micro.

Les premières notes d'une musique plus sensuelle s'élevèrent. Drago s'approcha de sa partenaire, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui instinctivement enroula ses bras sur ses épaules. Lentement, il resserra son étreinte le regard plongé dans celui d'Hermione dont les mains glissaient à présent vers sa nuque. Leurs deux corps envoûté par la musique se frôlaient sensuellement, faisant grimper la température entre eux. Sans quitter le regard d'Hermione, Drago s'approcha de son visage pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser aussi léger qu'une brise se fit plus caressant. Sa langue taquina les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de la jeune fille. Le temps leur sembla comme suspendu, chacun goûtant l'autre, tentant d'assouvir une faim insatiable. Absorbé par leur passion, ils n'entendirent pas les derniers accords de la musique laissant place à une nouvelle.

Une main toqua sur l'épaule de Drago.

«Tu permets mec?»

Drago ramené un peu brutalement à la réalité se tourna pour faire face à l'importun. Quand il vit que ce n'était nul autre que le chevelu qui avait embrassé son Hermione en début de soirée.

Le regard acier de Drago lançait des éclairs.

«Doucement mon mignon, c'est juste pour une danse et je te la rends.» Railla Yann.

Hermione posa une main rassurante sur le bras du Serpentard.

«S'il te plait Drago.» Murmura-t-elle en effleurant ses lèvres.

Ce fut à contre cœur qu'il accepta, puis sortit prendre un peu l'air pour faire le point sur ce qui lui arrivait.

«Hum, pas commode ton petit ami.»

«Ce n'est pas mon petit ami.»

«Euh, c'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu en vous regardant danser.»

Hermione rougit violemment.

«C'est plus compliqué que ça.»

«Dansons ma belle et tu m'expliques.»

Tendrement, il prit son amie par la taille.

« Aller, dis-moi tout ma puce.»

«Drago et moi, on ne peut pas dire que nous ayons jamais été ami.

Cependant, ces dernières semaines ont fait que nous nous sommes rapprochés.

Et là, j'ai peur.

Tout va beaucoup trop vite.»

«Trop vite, peut-être, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il te mange dans la main.

De plus, j'ai pas loupé le regard assassin qu'il m'a lancé pour le patin de tout à l'heure, sans oublier le regard qui tue quand je lui ai demandé de me céder sa cavalière.

Piouh! Je suis sur que si ses yeux avaient été des mitraillettes, j'aurai été bon pour monter la côte. (2)»

Hermione rit de la remarque de son ami.

«C'est vrai qu'il a un regard tueur, mais au fond il n'est pas mauvais.

Enfin, il est différent à présent de celui que j'ai côtoyé pendant six ans.

Différent de celui qui se plaisait à m'insulté à chaque occasion.»

Yann s'arrêta de danser et se saisit du menton de la jeune fille pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

«Il a été si vilain que ça avec toi?»

«Si tu savais.» Murmura Hermione laissant échapper un sanglot.

«Si tu savais toutes les larmes qu'il m'a fait verser le soir dans mon lit.

Je n'avais personne pour me consoler, personne à qui confier la douleur que ses mots provoquaient.»

«Shutt, c'est le passé ma douce, et je suis là aujourd'hui.

Sèche ces larmes, sinon ton Cerbère va me faire la peau.»

La jeune fille sourit au travers du rideau de larmes qui couvrait ses joues.

«Je vois que mon charme naturel agit toujours sur toi.»

«Idiot!» S'exclama-t-elle en lui claquant une bise sur la joue.

«Tout doux, Cerbère à midi!»

Hermione se tourna pour regarder.

Il était là, les mains dans les poches affichant la mine boudeuse d'un enfant à qui on a prit son jouet.

Yann se pencha vers la jeune fille.

«Vas-y!

Si jamais tu n'en veux plus, je suis preneur.» Chuchota-t-il.

«Pas touche!» Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

«Enfin!

J'ai bien cru qu'il n'allait plus te lâcher ce chevelu.

«Drago, je suis fatiguée.

On rentre.»

Une lueur de malice traversa le regard de Drago.

«Je pourrais piloter ton engin?»

«Sur la petite route ok.»

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme.

«Si tu continues à sourire comme ça, Yann va finir par te sauter dessus.» Railla Hermione.

«Grumpff!

Ça va pas non!» S'écria Drago.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(1) paroles de Gilles Potelle (Icare), cette chanson «Fils de Lucifer» est un vieux vinyle qui traîne chez moi, j'ai souligné les bouts que j'ai modifiés.

Pourquoi avoir choisi cette chanson totalement inconnue (sauf de quelques initiés ), elle parle d'elle-même non? J'adore ce titre et les paroles colle parfaitement à l'ambiguïté des personnages.

(2) petite expression bien de chez moi, mdr en haut de la côte c'est là que se trouve le cimetière.

Verdict?

Z'avez aimé ou pas?


	16. Nuit magique

Piouh ! Je sais j'ai été très très très longue pour publier ce chapitre, faut avoué qu'il ne me satisfaisait pas entièrement. Lol, je ne suis pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelqu'un de très douée pour décrire une scène d'amour. J'espère cependant ne pas avoir trop raté, mdr d'autant qu'une partie de la scène cruciale, je l'ai tapée avec un fond sonore plus qu'insolite (ces idées de passer des messes à 3.30 du mat, je vous jure que c'est assez perturbant ). Bref ce chapitre est bouclé, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, même si parfois je le trouve un peu guimauve (bah vous me direz ce que vous en avez penser).

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Chapitre 16 : Nuit Magique._**

« J'ADORE ! » S'écria Drago en ôtant son casque.

« C'est presque aussi grisant qu'un tour en balai. »

Hermione se contenta de le regarder exprimer sa joie d'un œil amusé.

« Je retire une partie de se que j'ai pu dire sur les moldus.

Ils sont finalement capable de faire de bonnes choses. »

« Ouah ! Là, j'aurai dû avoir un magnéto pour immortaliser.

Le grand Drago Malefoy qui apprécie la technologie Moldue. »

« Il n'y a pas que ça que les moldus ont su faire de bien. » Répondit-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Elle fit mine de vouloir s'échapper, mais il fut plus rapide et encercla sa fine taille.

« Si nous restions un peu dehors à regarder les étoiles ? »

« Si telle est votre volonté ma Lionne. » Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

« Vas prendre une couverture en haut, je me charge de trouver de quoi grignoter et boire. »

§§§§§§

Drago étendit la couverture sur l'herbe, puis s'installa, invitant Hermione à le rejoindre. La jeune fille laissa une certaine distance entre eux.

« Pas de fraises à la chantilly ce soir ? »

Cette remarque fit éclater de rire Hermione.

« Non et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable.

Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses. »

« Au contraire ma Lionne, j'adore l'excès. » Répondit-il en comblant l'espace qui les séparait.

« Mais…

Drago !

Qu'est-ce que… »

« On voit mieux les étoiles ainsi. » Dit-il en la faisant rouler par-dessus lui pour qu'elle s'étende à ses côtés.

« … »

« Avoue que c'est mieux. »

Le visage tendu vers le ciel, ils restèrent silencieux à observer les étoiles. Après quelques minutes, Drago détourna son regard du ciel pour le porter sur la jeune fille étendue près de lui. Lentement, il approcha sa main du visage de celle-ci et commença à en suivre les courbes qu'il trouvait parfaites. Hermione sous la caresse ferma les yeux laissant échapper un soupir de plaisir. Les lèvres du jeune homme remplacèrent bien vite ses doigts, suivant le même parcours, s'attardant sur ses lèvres gourmandes et tentatrices. Frémissante, Hermione s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte. Pendant que Drago goûtait ses lèvres, ses mains prirent le chemin du corps voluptueux qui se pressait contre lui. Il se fit plus audacieux en glissant une main sous le chandail d'Hermione effleurant sa peau ce qui la fit se cambrer.

« Humm, Hermione tu es si douce. » Murmura Drago sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Doucement, il libéra un sein de sa prison de dentelle, le caressa avec douceur, le taquina sa pointe qui durcit rapidement sous cette agréable stimulation. Au rythme des gémissements de la jeune fille, ses caresses se firent plus pressantes.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi. » Murmura-t-il.

Comme électrisée, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur s'écartant brusquement.

« Drago…

Non…

Tout va beaucoup trop vite. »

« Tu as peut-être raison. » Répondit Drago en se redressant sur un coude une pointe de regret dans la voix.

« Je pers tout sens de la réalité quand je suis si près de toi.

Il faut que… »

Il s'interrompit devant la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à prononcer à voix haute ce que sa conscience lui dictait.

« Il faut que quoi ? »

« Je dois partir Hermione. »

« NON ! »

Hermione s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Tu ne peux pas partir.

Pas maintenant.

Pas avec ses menaces qui pèsent sur toi.

Drago, ne me laisse pas. »

« Ne pleure pas ma Lionne.

Je ne veux plus que tu verses de larmes à cause de moi.

Ma douce Hermione, tu as fait naître en moi des sentiments nouveaux, mais quelque chose en moi me dit qu'il ne serait pas raisonnable que je reste.

Quel avenir ai-je à t'offrir ?

Une vie à fuir !

Ma tête est mise à prix par les deux camps qui s'affrontent, je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans ma chute ma douce. »

« Tu ne tomberas pas !

Je serais toujours avec toi.

De plus Harry finira par vaincre Voldemort. »

Drago sourit tristement devant cette déclaration.

« Ainsi, ma vie ne tient qu'à la victoire hypothétique de Potter.

Plutôt ironique comme situation.

Crois-tu que Potter apprécierait de savoir que grâce à sa victoire, je lui enlèverais sa meilleure amie.

Crois-tu qu'il accepterait que je t'aime.

Parce que oui Hermione je t'aime.

Je t'aime à en crever.

J'aime tes cheveux qui volent au vent et qui révèlent ton parfum quand ils frôlent mon visage.

J'aime tes sourires et ton rire quand tu es heureuse.

J'aime tes grands yeux chocolat qui peuvent se montrer si tendre avec moi et qui semblent s'enflammer quand tu es en colère.

J'aime le parfum de tes lèvres quand je les goûte, si douces aussi quand elles soufflent mon prénom.

O Hermione, en cet instant je comprends quel a dû être l'enfer de mon parrain d'avoir perdu son amour, mais je ne peux rester.

Je ne peux continuer à te mettre en danger. »

« Drago. » Murmura Hermione émue par la déclaration inattendue du Serpentard.

« Je dois partir.

C'est la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour toi, pour nous. » Finit Drago le regard perdu dans le néant.

« Reste. » Répondit Hermione essayant de capter son regard.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Ma présence te fait courir des risques bien trop grands. »

« Je suis habituée au danger Drago. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Ne suis-je pas la meilleure amie du Survivant, ne suis-je pas ce que tu as si souvent répété une Sang de bourbe, ce sont là déjà bien des facteurs qui font que ma vie est en danger perpétuel. »

« Par Merlin Hermione, si tu savais combien je regrette ces mots cruels.

Tant de temps perdu. »

« Rien n'est perdu Drago.

Ce n'est que le début. »

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres de Drago qui s'abandonna à cette douce torture. Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui rechercha le contact avec la peau de son compagnon. Grisée par les frissons que ses caresses procuraient au jeune homme, elle commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que ses mains découvraient.

« Her… Hermione.

Je ne suis pas certains de pouvoir résister cette fois. »

« Qui te demande de résister. » Murmura-t-elle en capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

Drago émit un grognement de satisfaction en renversant lentement la jeune fille sur la couverture. Il commença à couvrir sa peau douce de caresses expertes et de baisers passionnés. Délicatement, il entreprit l'effeuillage du corps de celle qui faisait vibrer son cœur et son corps, goûtant chaque parcelle de cette peau sucrée dévoilée. Il se redressa doucement pour savourer des yeux la splendeur de son amour éclairée par les rayons de la lune.

« Tu es si belle. » Souffla-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui voilé de désir d'Hermione qui lui sourit timidement.

Drago se débarrassa de ses vêtements devenus soudain trop encombrant. Hermione frissonna lorsque la peau brûlante de son compagnon entra en contact avec la sienne.

« Tu es sure ? » Murmura-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Hermione l'attira à elle pour lui faire comprendre que plus rien ne l'arrêterait maintenant. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra, elle s'offrait à lui sans retenue. Ivre de désir et de bonheur, il caressa son corps comme jamais il n'avait osé rêver le faire auparavant, s'attardant sur les zones les plus sensibles arrachant gémissements et soupirs de plaisir à la jeune fille. Le point de non retour atteint, Drago chercha un dernier signe de consentement avant de fondre en elle avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, voulant rendre cet instant aussi agréable que précieux à celle qui avait su capturer son cœur. L'étreinte passionnée des deux jeunes amants eut cependant un spectateur indésirable qui se délectait de la scène voyant là une nouvelle occasion de rabaisser Lucius. Son fils se rabaissant à coucher avec une Sang de bourbe, quoique celle-ci fut plutôt appétissante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors?

Prochain chapitre Lucius entre en scène,mais il ne sera pas le seul.


	17. Un pas vers la vérité

Bon, pour me faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi longue à publier, je viens de passer une bonne partie de ma nuit à saisir ce chapitre. D'autant que le suivant vous devrez patienter un peu, lol je marie ma belle-mère ce week-end, et après c'est la rentrée des classes, alors je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de me mettre au clavier.

Bref, j'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 17 : Un pas vers la vérité.**_

« NON !

Il ne peut pas avoir fait ça !

Pas avec une moins que rien ! »

« Et bien si mon cher Lucius.

Il semble même qu'il ait beaucoup apprécié, au point de crier son prénom comme un damné.

Faut croire que cette Sang de bourbe a un réel talent pour faire grimper ainsi ton fils au septième ciel. »

« Je vais la tuer !

Je vais les tuer ! »

« Pas sur que le maître te laisse faire, car ils n'ont pas encore découvert l'identité du bâtard de Rogue. »

« Je m'en contre fiche, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps que mon nom et mon sang soit souillé par cette Sang de bourbe. »

Sous le regard réjoui et amusé de Pettigrow, Malefoy transplana.

§§§§§§

Alerté par le plop caractéristique d'un transplanage, Drago se redressa et enfila rapidement son pantalon, secouant Hermione qui s'était assoupie.

« Hermione, réveilles-toi.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison de t'inquiéter fils. »

« Père ! » S'écria Drago.

Hermione ne put cacher sa nudité qu'en tirant la couverture sur elle.

« Drago, Drago !

Je t'ai expliqué combien de fois comment traiter ce genre de parasite ? » Dit Malefoy senior en désignant la jeune fille.

« Je crois une leçon pratique s'impose.

STUPEFIX ! »

Drago qui s'apprêtait à se jeter sur son père fut figé. Hermione ayant suivi l'échange poussa un cri de terreur, se doutant du genre de leçon que Lucius allait donner en le voyant détacher sa robe de sorcier.

« Petite fille, pourquoi cris-tu ?

Je vais te montrer ce qu'un sorcier de sang pur fait aux Sangs de bourbe comme toi.

Tu as goûté à un Malefoy, je suis certain que tu vas adorer l'autre version. »

Les yeux emplis de rage et de terreur, Drago assistait impuissant à la scène. Lucius arracha la couverture de la jeune fille, son regard lubrique s'attarda sur le corps ainsi dévoilé.

« Appétissante, vraiment Drago, je comprends que tu ais été attiré par cette chose. »

Hermione toujours assise sur le sol, tenta de fuir en reculant, mais Lucius lui lança un sort d'entrave qui lui maintint les mains attachées au-dessus la tête. Il fit glisser sa baguette (MAGIQUE ! Pas d'idées tordues SVP.) Sur le corps d'Hermione qui frissonnait de dégoût. Plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, seul son regard trahissait l'horreur qu'elle était en train de vivre. Alors que la baguette remontait lentement sur l'intérieur de ses jambes, une voix gronda derrière Lucius (Zorro est arrivé, ben quoi il lui ressemble ).

« Eloignes-toi d'elle ! »

« Tiens, tiens !

Tu veux te joindre à moi peut-être ?

Quand il y en a pour un, il y en a pour deux. » Répondit Lucius sans se retourner.

« LUCIUS !

Je ne me répèterais pas.

Ôte tes mains de cette enfant ! »

Lucius ignora l'avertissement et se pencha pour saisir à pleine bouche un mamelon qu'il mordit violemment, arrachant un cri de douleur à la jeune fille. Alors qu'il se redressait pour faire face à son interlocuteur, il reçu un violent coup de pied dans la mâchoire qui le fit choir près de sa victime. Drago, enfin libéré du sortilège, se précipita vers Hermione qui se blottit tremblante dans ses bras.

« Emmène-la à l'intérieur Drago ! »

Drago souleva délicatement le corps de son amante et après avoir jeter un dernier regard chargé de haine à son père se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le put vers le pavillon. Lucius remis du choc se redressa essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

« Il fut un temps où tu aurais partagé ce petit jeu avec moi. »

« Tu me dégoûtes Lucius !

Dire que j'ai cru un moment que tu pourrais changer, mais tu es un cas désespéré.

Je me réjouis cependant que ton fils n'ait pas hérité de cette part de toi. »

« C'est ce que j'ai pu constater.

Il semble qu'il préfère tremper dans la fange en s'amourachant d'une Sang de bourbe. »

« Je t'interdit d'employer ce terme pour la désigner. »

« Hum, la petite Sang de bourbe te ferait-elle aussi bander. »

« TU ES IGNOBLE ! »

« Mon ami.

Pourquoi crier ainsi, ce n'est pas une honte de vouloir goûter à l'interdit, mais ne me dis pas que tu t'en es amouraché toi aussi. »

Les dernières paroles furent plus qu'il ne put en supporter, il lança un sort pour réduire au silence celui qu'il avait un temps considéré comme son meilleur ami.

« Plus jamais tu ne l'approcheras !

Plus jamais tu ne poseras tes mains sales sur elle !

Tu m'entends !

Si tu t'avises à recommencer, j'oublierais définitivement que nous avons un jour été amis et que je suis le parrain de ton fils. »

Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire son ancien ami, Rogue se dirigea là où s'étaient réfugiés les deux jeunes gens.

§§§§§§

Pendant ce temps.

§§§§§§

Drago déposa la jeune fille encore en état de choc sur le lit, se maudissant de n'avoir pensé à prendre sa baguette avec lui ce soir. Hermione se recroquevilla cherchant désespérément à se protéger dès lors que les bras protecteur de son amant aient quitté son corps. Drago attrapa quelques vêtements dans l'armoire pour la couvrir. Une fois la jeune fille vêtue, il la glissa sous les couvertures avant de quitter la pièce.

« Je reviens tout de suite. »

Il passa rapidement dans la chambre des parents d'Hermione pour récupérer sa baguette. Au moment où il s'en retournait auprès de la jeune fille, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se précipita en bas brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

« Où est-il ? » Gronda Drago en voyant son parrain entrer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne peut plus nuire pour l'instant. »

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ! »

Drago se rua vers la sortie quand Rogue le saisit par le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Drago ne commets pas de folie, il reste ton père. »

« JE N'AI PLUS DE PERE !

Ce monstre ne peut être mon père !

Il ne réussit qu'à détruire tout ce qu'il approche.

Sa fidélité à l'Être immonde qu'il sert, a conduit ma mère à la mort.

Elle a fait de moi un fugitif.

Et aujourd'hui, il s'en prend à ce que j'ai de plus beau, de plus précieux.

Par Merlin, parrain il a tenté de la violer !

Il a tenté de la détruire de la plus immonde façon ! »

Les yeux de Drago luisant de rage laissaient échapper des larmes. Rogue eut un sourire triste.

« Je vois que notre Miss-je-sais-tout a su capturer ton cœur.

Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? »

« Elle se repose dans sa chambre. »

Rogue fit un pas en direction de l'escalier, mais Drago s'interposa.

« Je ne vous laisserais pas l'importuner ! »

« Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Je veux juste voir si elle n'a rien de grave. » Répondit Rogue en écartant le jeune homme de son chemin.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il inspira un bon coup en ôtant son éternelle cape noire. Doucement, il s'approcha du lit où la jeune fille avait fini par s'endormir. Il écarta délicatement une mèche du front d'Hermione.

« Tout ce temps perdu. » Murmura-t-il en froissant une feuille de papier dans sa poche.

Drago interdit fixa tour à tour son parrain et Hermione, cherchant le sens de ces paroles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Verdict ?


	18. Ma fille

Je vous remercie toutes pour vos reviews (yeah ! j'ai réussi à passer le cap de 100 ) ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ce que j'écris.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 18 : Ma fille.**_

« Tu as eu parfaitement raison.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire quand ils étaient là. »

« … »

« Il est temps qu'il sache.

Qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« … »

« Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tu sais bien que son destin sera différent du sien.

De plus, elle n'est pas seule pour affronter la vérité.

Le jeune homme qui l'accompagne semble tenir à elle sincèrement. »

« … »

« Au revoir Beth. »

Violette raccrocha le combiné et soupira en regardant le ciel à travers la vitre du salon.

« J'espère que nous avons agit pour le mieux. »

§§§§§§

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à parler, Rogue lui fit signe de ne rien dire et l'invita à sortir de la chambre. Tout deux s'installèrent dans le salon pour ne pas troubler le repos de la belle endormie.

« Je vois dans tes yeux bien des interrogations. »

Drago acquiesça.

« Pourquoi avoir dit cela dans la chambre ? »

Pour toute réponse Rogue se contenta de lui tendre une feuille de papier froissé.

_§ Chère Severus,_

_Si je prends la plume aujourd'hui, c'est que l'heure est venue de te dire toute la vérité._

_Je sais que cela fait plus de 15 ans que tu attends de savoir où se trouve Harmony._

_Je dirais simplement qu'elle n'a jamais été aussi proche de toi que durant ces six dernières années que tu as passées à Poudlard._

_Je me suis rendue compte que tu avais oublié que mon nom d'épouse était Granger, car j'ai crains lorsque Hermione a fait son entrée à Poudlard tu ne fasses le rapprochement, mais il semble que cela n'a pas été le cas._

_Oui Severus, tu as parfaitement compris ce que je viens d'écrire._

_Mon Hermione n'est autre que ton Harmony._

_Cette enfant Severus est un don du ciel._

_Marie mon amie, ma sœur me l'a confiée peu de temps avant de s'éteindre alors que je venais de perdre ma fille._

_Harmony a pris la place dans mon cœur et dans ma famille sous le nom de ma défunte fille. Il a été assez simple de la faire passer pour telle, car Hermione était venue au monde beaucoup trop tôt. Nous avons pu ainsi aisément la faire passer pour une enfant prématurée, l'aide de claire a été précieuse pour les papiers, puis l'intelligence et la hardiesse de cette enfant l'ont toujours fait paraître plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Alors quand nous sommes revenus d'Afrique, nous avons fait croire qu'Hermione était âgée de quatre ans lors de son inscription au jardin d'enfant._

_Je sais que le directeur de Poudlard connaissait la véritable identité d'Hermione, tu te demandes certainement pourquoi elle est entrée avec une année d'avance à Poudlard, je ne saurais te l'expliquer. Je sais juste que Dumbledore voulait qu'elle fasse son entrée en même temps que le jeune Harry Potter._

_Si tu t'apprêtes à retourner à Poudlard retrouver ton enfant, sache qu'elle n'y est plus._

_Elle est retournée sur les terres de ses ancêtres._

_Severus retrouve ta fille que j'aime, veille sur elle et protège là. Je tremble de la savoir en danger, je n'ai rien pu faire pour Marie, mais notre petite Harmony mérite à présent de connaître toute la vérité sur ses origines et de te connaître toi._

_N'ais pas peur de son jugement, malgré que tu te sois montré odieux avec elle (oui, elle m'en a parlé), elle a beaucoup d'estime pour toi. Elle a toujours vu en toi un excellent professeur, montres-lui maintenant quel père formidable tu peux être._

_Affectueusement._

_Ton amie Beth §_

A la fin de la lettre, Drago leva les yeux vers son parrain.

« Oui, Hermione est bien ma fille. » Murmura-t-il, alors qu'une larme coulait sur son visage habituellement impassible.

« Te rends-tu comptes Drago que j'ai passé tant d'années à la chercher, alors qu'elle était là si près de moi et que j'ai passé mon temps à la rabaisser.

Comment ai-je pu ne pas la reconnaître.

Ne pas me rendre compte que la patience et la gentillesse qu'elle accordait à ses amis étaient semblables à celle de ma douce Marie. »

« Vous les avez remarqués, puisque vous le mentionnez. »

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Depuis quand écoutes-tu ? »

« Depuis le début.

Vous êtes mon père ? » Demanda-t-elle à Rogue qui acquiesça.

Une myriade de sentiments défila dans les yeux de la jeune fille, à la surprise succédèrent la colère, le dégoût et la tristesse. Rogue qui depuis Marie n'avait plus eu de geste tendre envers quiconque ne savait comment agir avec cette enfant qu'il avait pourtant si souvent rêvé de serrer dans ses bras. Drago voyant le désarrois des deux seules personnes à qui il tenait s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

La question s'adressait autant à elle qu'à son parrain.

« Non ! » Murmura la jeune fille dans un sanglot.

« D'abord ton père et maintenant ça.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Tout ce que je tenais pour sur s'effondre autour de moi.

Toute ma vie n'a été que mensonges.

Je ne sais même plus qui je suis. »

« Tes et tu resteras toujours Hermione, quoique Harmony ça sonne bien aussi. » Ajouta Drago sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Drago, tu es impossible ! » Répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« J'aime mieux ça ma petite lionne.

Le sourire te va mieux que les larmes. »

Drago effleura ses lèvres en un doux baiser.

« Hum ! Hum ! » Manifesta Rogue irrité par cette démonstration de tendresse.

« Je crois que ton père risque de me lancer un impardonnable si je ne m'écarte pas tout de suite de toi. » Chuchota Drago au creux de l'oreille d'Hermione qui éclata de rire.

Voir sa fille passer des larmes aux rires grâce à son filleul attendrit un peu l'ancien maître des cachots. Il s'approcha d'eux inquiet de la réaction d'Hermione.

« Hermione. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui.

« Hermione, accorde-moi une chance. »

Le regard de Rogue habituellement froid trahissait en cet instant son angoisse d'être rejeté. Drago, une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille lui murmura.

« Tu devrais lui laisser une chance.

Sous ses airs ronchon, tu sais il y a un homme bien. »

Hermione sourit de cette description de Rogue. Lentement, elle se défit de l'étreinte de Drago, pour s'approcher de Rogue et lui tendre la main. En six années où ils s'étaient côtoyés, c'était là leur premier contact physique. Les yeux de Rogue s'embuèrent, ce que vit Hermione. Une vague d'émotions submergea la jeune fille qui encercla la taille de son père pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'acceptait. Les bras de Rogue se fermèrent instinctivement autour d'elle, embrassant le dessus de la tête de son enfant retrouvée, il était enfin heureux pour la première fois depuis des années.

« Ma douce Harmony me pardonneras-tu toutes ces années où je me suis montré dur avec toi ? »

« Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, car dur est un doux euphémisme pour qualifier votre conduite envers Hermione. » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Devant le sourire de sa fille, le visage de Rogue s'illumina.

« Vous…Tu devrais sourire plus souvent.

Tu es plus beau quand tu souris. »

« Hey !

Tu as de la chance que ce soit ton père sinon je crois que je serais jaloux d'un tel compliment fait à un autre homme. » S'exclama Drago sous le regard amusé du père et de la fille.

Alors que tout trois se laissaient aller à la joie d'être réunis, un rire retentit à l'extérieur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ?

Mdr, je sais que beaucoup se doutait déjà qu'Hermione et Harmony ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne.

Dans le prochain chapitre, Hermione franchit les portes de la demeure de ses ancêtres, par contre je suis au regret de vous dire que ce chapitre ne paraîtra que dans deux semaines. Vi je sais c'est long mais je suis débordée et je dois aussi poursuivre l'autre fic en cours, donc ce sera une semaine cette fic et l'autre semaine « L'enfant du temps »


	19. Sous la protection de Saint Ange

Ne tirez pas sur l'auteur !

Je sais, j'ai mis le temps pour livrer ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Il n'est pas très long, je m'en excuse, mais la suite ne saurait tarder, lol suis en train de la taper qui sait elle viendra peut-être tout de suite derrière ce chapitre, sinon le week-end prochain (baguette de bois, baguette de fer, si je ne tiens pas mon engagement que Merlin me coupe ma connexion )

* * *

_**Chapitre 19 : Sous la protection de Saint Ange.**_

« LUCIUS !!! » S'écrièrent Rogue et Drago en se précipitant à l'extérieur la baguette à la main. Ils n'eurent malheureusement que le temps de voir la silhouette encore figée de Malefoy senior et une autre transplaner.

« Pettigrow ! » Souffla Hermione ayant reconnu la seconde silhouette.

« Nous devons partir dans les plus brefs délais. » Déclara Rogue en retournant vers le pavillon.

« Ne prenez que le stricte nécessaire, je me charge de prendre quelques vivres. » Poursuivit-il.

« Pourquoi faire ? Nous n'avons qu'à transplaner nous aussi. » Suggéra Drago.

« Transplaner où ? » Demanda Rogue.

« Vous devez retourner à Poudlard et … »

« Il n'est pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard. » L'interrompit Hermione.

« Mais nous pouvons toujours aller jusqu'à Pré-au-lard. » Insista Drago.

« Ce serait perdre un temps précieux Drago, de plus notre piste serait beaucoup trop facile à suivre si nous transplanions. » Répondit Rogue.

« Comment retourner là-bas ? » Demanda Hermione.

« De la même manière que vous êtes arrivés ici. Le transplanage est à exclure définitivement, car un simple sort de localisation permettrait de nous retrouver » Annonça Rogue.

« Mais la porte est à 12 kilomètres et nous ne disposons d'aucun véhicule en dehors de la moto. » S'exclama Hermione.

« Préparez vos affaires et rejoignez-moi ensuite je vous mènerai en lieu sur. » Répliqua Rogue d'une voix indiquant que la discussion était close.

Hermione et Drago obtempérèrent sans ajouter un mot et grimpèrent à l'étage. Hermione mit quelques vêtements dans un sac à dos, puis rejoint Drago avant de redescendre auprès de Rogue.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Là-bas. » Répondit Rogue en désignant les tours du château.

« Mais c'est nous mener dans un cul-de-sac parrain ! »

Rogue ignora la remarque du jeune homme poursuivant sa route. Arrivé à l'étang, il se tourna vers Hermione.

« A présent, c'est à toi d'agir. »

« Comment ? »

« Tu dois te concentrer et appeler la barque qui nous fera traverser. »

« Pourquoi ne pas conjurer un simple accio barque. » Demanda Drago s'insinuant dans la discussion père fille.

« Tout simplement parce que la protection dont est entouré le château ne nous le permet pas. »

« … »

« Je vous expliquerai tout, mais uniquement lorsque nous serons à l'abri dans l'enceinte du château. Hermione concentres-toi. »

La jeune fille s'exécuta en fermant les yeux et se concentrant sur la barque, mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement.

« Je n'y arrive pas ! » Se plaignit-elle.

« Détends-toi et recommences. » Lui répondit chaleureusement Rogue.

Pour la seconde fois, Hermione ferma les yeux et appela mentalement la barque. Sur l'autre rive la barque commença à avancer, une fois près d'eux Rogue la maintint pour la stabiliser. Drago fut le premier à embarquer afin d'aider Hermione à prendre place. Quand tous trois furent installés, Rogue invita Hermione à les faire traverser de la même manière qu'elle avait utilisée pour faire venir l'embarcation à eux. Ils arrivèrent contre une paroi de pierre dans laquelle étaient creusé des escaliers. Sur la première marche Rogue se tourna vers Hermione pour lui tendre un objet qu'il venait de retirer de son cou.

« Il te revient de plein droit à présent. »

Hermione saisit fébrilement le médaillon, du bout des doigts elle caressa les armoiries de Saint Ange gravées dessus.

« Il est temps. » Murmura Rogue.

Ensemble, ils gravirent l'escalier silencieusement. Douze marches plus haut, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir un espace creusé à la taille du médaillon.

« Les clés du domaine te reviennent de droit. »

Après un regard à celui qu'elle avait découvert comme étant son père, Hermione introduisit le médaillon dans l'espace qui lui semblait être réservé. Un déclic se fit indiquant le déverrouillage de la porte, Hermione poussa la porte afin de découvrir sa véritable demeure. Une bâtisse masquée jusque là par ses fortifications apparue, ses tours s'érigeant majestueusement vers le ciel. Hermione eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté du bâtiment éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune.

« Et bien ma belle à côté de ta demeure le manoir familiale des Malefoy ressemble à une boite à baguette. » Susurra Drago tirant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

A l'intérieur, Rogue les entraîna dans un petit salon richement décoré. Alors que Rogue et Drago prenaient place dans les confortables fauteuils de la pièce, Hermione préféra parcourir la pièce observant chaque tableau accroché aux murs. Un portrait attira particulièrement son attention.

« La ressemblance est troublante ! »S'exclama Drago en voyant où le regard de la jeune fille s'était figé.

« Gabrielle de Saint Ange. » Présenta Rogue.

« Celle par qui la malédiction est arrivée. » Poursuivit-il devant le regard interrogateur d'Hermione.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait de si grave pour qu'une telle malédiction soit invoquée à l'encontre de toutes les femmes qui naîtraient dans cette famille. » Demanda Drago.

« C'est une bien longue et triste histoire. » Répondit Rogue.

« Je crois que nous avons tout le temps pour l'entendre maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité. » Déclara Hermione en s'installant face à ses compagnons.

Rogue soupira devant la détermination de sa fille et remercia intérieurement Dumbledore pour ses lectures imposées aux cours des années passées.

« Comme tu as pu le constater la famille de Saint Ange est loin d'être une famille ordinaire. Elle est une des plus ancienne famille de sorciers. Abélard de Saint Ange prit part à la construction de Beauxbâtons et en fut même l'un de ses premiers professeurs de sortilèges. Sa femme Adélaïde Galswinthe et lui s'établirent en Bourgogne à la fin du dixième siècle. Au cours d'un banal conflit entre moldus, ils perdirent leurs trois fils aînés. Seule Gabrielle âgée alors de quelques mois et son frère Hugues de deux ans son aîné eurent la vie sauve grâce à leur nourrice moldue qui les dissimula aux agresseurs avant de périr elle aussi. Malgré leur douleur, Abélard et Adélaïde de Saint Ange demeurèrent proche des moldus vivant sur leurs terres, recueillant même le fils survivant de la défunte nourrice de leurs enfants. Hugues eut une scolarité exemplaire à Durmstang ce qui fit la fierté de ses parents mais aussi de ses enseignants. Il n'en fut pas de même pour Gabrielle lorsqu'elle intégra Beauxbâtons, elle était certes très brillante, mais elle était de nature indisciplinée et ses idées étaient quelques peu perverties par ses fréquentations. En effet sa meilleure amie tout comme son père prônait la suprématie des sorciers au sang pur, idées auxquelles Gabrielle semblait adhérer. »

« Et bien ma belle, il semble que dans ton arbre généalogique, il y ait quelques branches assez sombres » Souligna Drago interrompant le récit de Rogue.

Hermione et Rogue lui lancèrent un regard noir, autant pour la remarque que pour l'interruption du récit.

« Hey ! Pas la peine de m'Avada kedavriser avec vos yeux. Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, au moins comme ça je me sens moins coupable d'avoir un père tel que le mien. »

« Arrêtes donc de débiter des bêtises et écoutons la suite du récit. » Rétorqua Hermione.

* * *

Verdict ? Mis à part votre envie de m'étrangler pour la coupe.

Autre question, qui parmi ceux qui viennent de lire ce chapitre sont allés lire l'OS que j'ai publié il y a quelques jours ? Pourquoi une telle question me direz-vous, et bien tout simplement parce que je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions quant à mon talent en tant qu'auteur vu le peu de review sur cet OS tout comme sur les deux autres d'ailleurs.

Ah ! J'allais oublier Phoenix si tu repasses par là, ça ne me dérange pas que l'on me tutoie, n'est vieux que celui qui veut et vu que moi en bonne gémeaux que je suis, je ne vieillis pas, je mûris.


	20. Gabrielle

Promesse tenue et dans les temps lol.

Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, mais c'est juste pour des raisons d'équilibre

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Chapitre 20 : Gabrielle.**_

« Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser Drago, Gabrielle était loin d'être une personne mal intentionnée. » Reprit Rogue.

« Sa meilleure amie était une jeune sorcière anglaise appelée Sibylle Serpentard… »

« Serpentard ! » S'exclama Drago.

« La fille de Salazar Serpentard… » Répondit Rogue.

« J'ignorais que Serpentard avait eu une fille. »

« Comment crois-tu que Voldemort ait pu être l'héritier de Serpentard, s'il ce dernier n'avait eu d'enfant ? » Rétorqua Hermione sous le regard appréciateur de son père.

« Salazar Serpentard avait deux enfants plus exactement. Sibylle et Sigismond qui était de deux ans son aîné. Ils firent leur scolarité respectivement à Beauxbâtons et Durmstang. Gabrielle se lia d'amitié avec Sibylle dès sa première année, bien que leurs caractères soient diamétralement opposés. Gabrielle était une jeune fille pétillante de vie et toujours à la recherche de la reconnaissance des autres, alors que Sibylle était de nature fière et renfermée certainement à cause de l'éducation stricte dispensées par son père. Mais ce qui la rapprocha le plus de Sibylle fut incontestablement Sigismond que Gabrielle rencontra lors de la soirée donnée en l'honneur des fiançailles de Sibylle.

Si Sibylle âgée de quinze ans avait un physique quelque peu quelconque, il n'en était pas de même pour Sigismond qui avait hérité de la beauté glaciale et du charisme de son père. Tout comme sa sœur Sigismond fut séduit par la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'était Gabrielle. Bien qu'ayant déjà une promise depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il commença à la courtiser. Lorsque Gabrielle eut dix sept ans, son père décida qu'il était temps pour elle de prendre époux. Cependant le fruit de ses amours avec Sigismond grandissait déjà en elle, ce qu'elle avoua à son prétendant qui bafoué exigea réparation en provoquant Sigismond en duel. Malheureusement ce dernier périt après avoir gagné en blessant le fiancé qui profita d'un moment d'inattention pour lui lancer un sort mortel.

L'héritier de Serpentard n'était plus, la colère de Serpentard fut telle qu'il exigea d'Abélard de Saint Ange tous droits sur sa fille ainsi que sur l'enfant qu'elle portait. Saint Ange refusa, bien qu'elle ait porté atteinte à l'honneur de sa famille, il aimait sa fille et préférait la garder auprès de lui. Serpentard sembla accepter cette décision en apparence seulement, car quelques mois plus tard quand le travail commença, il fit enlever Gabrielle. Le lieu où elle fut emmenée demeure inconnu à ce jour, mais tout porte à croire qu'il la tint prisonnière dans la chambre des secrets d'après le récit qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle put retrouver sa famille. En effet, quelques heures après la délivrance, Serpentard abandonna la jeune femme dans la petite clairière que vous connaissez au cœur de la forêt interdite. Plus morte que vive, Gabrielle conjura un moyen de retourner auprès des siens. Ce fut dans son sang que fit sa première apparition la porte que vous avez empruntée.

Serpentard disparu mystérieusement laissant derrière lui sa fille à la charge de son futur son époux, mais non sans avoir tout d'abord lancé une malédiction sur toute les femmes qui naîtraient de Saint Ange.

Que devinrent les enfants ? Les, oui, car Gabrielle mit au monde deux enfants. Garçons ou filles nul le sait, car ils n'apparurent jamais sur aucun registre sorcier. Mais il est certain que Serpentard n'a certainement pas attenté à la vie de ces enfants qui était de son sang. Gabrielle passa trois années à rechercher ses enfants avec l'aide des portes avant de s'éteindre emportée par le chagrin et un mal inconnu l'année de ses vingt et un an. »

« Quel destin tragique. » Murmura Hermione le regard humide.

« D'autant plus tragique que l'on ne sait exactement la nature de la malédiction conjurée. Si ce n'est que les femmes nées de Saint Ange mouraient en atteignant leur vingt et unième année. Les premières victimes furent, il en est presque certain Gabrielle, puis deux de ses nièces. Seule la troisième de ses nièces échappa mystérieusement à ce sort funeste. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait renoncé à user de magie ou était-ce dû à son choix de vivre recluse dans un couvent. Toujours est-il qu'elle vécut jusqu'à l'age de soixante et onze ans, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le destin des jeunes filles nées de Saint Ange soit scellé. Les huit enfants de sexe féminin qui naquirent au cours des siècles qui suivirent reçurent une éducation exclusivement moldue, le monde de la magie leur étant voilé et leurs pouvoirs bridés. Six de ces jeunes filles furent contrainte à leur seizième anniversaire à être cloîtrées dans des couvents jusqu'à leur mort. Comme vous le savez déjà, la jeune sœur de Marie mourut en bas age et Marie refusa la destinée qui devait être la sienne, mais malheureusement fut emportée par la malédiction au cours de sa vingt et unième année, après avoir donné naissance à notre enfant.

Aujourd'hui Harmony est la treizième et dernière enfant née et portant le nom de Saint Ange, le père de Marie ayant refusé que mon nom te soit transmis. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda simplement Hermione.

« J'ignore quelle était sa réelle motivation. Avait-il eu vent de mon engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou était-il animé par d'autres sentiments. Il décréta qu'Harmony serait la dernière héritière de Saint Ange, puisque le sort avait décidé de te faire naître de sexe féminin et qu'il n'y aurait jamais d'autres héritiers. Je me suis rendu compte bien plus tard qu'il avait été visionnaire le jour où il avait fait cette déclaration. »

« Puisque toutes les enfants de sexe féminin ont vu leurs pouvoirs bridés, pourquoi cela n'a pas été le cas pour moi. »

« Je l'ignore, peut-être parce que tu avais été confiée à une famille moldue. »

« Ce n'est pas logique, il devait bien se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre mes pouvoirs se manifesteraient. »

« Je pense que le père de Marie avait une raison de ne pas les brider à ta naissance, seulement il a emporté ce secret avec lui. »

Songeuse Hermione se réfugia dans les bras de Drago cherchant un peu de réconfort le récit l'ayant quelque peu ébranlée.

§§§§§§

« Mais enfin les garçons, vous allez vous calmer ! Si la mère d'Hermione dit qu'elle est en sécurité c'est qu'elle l'est ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'en faire tout un chaudron ! »

« Nous le savons bien Ginny. » Répondit Harry.

« Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craindre pour elle. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle a fait pour quitter Poudlard sans qu'aucun d'entre-nous ne s'en soit rendu compte. » Poursuivit-il.

« C'est clair, d'autant qu'on ne peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. » Ajouta Ron.

« Par Merlin ! Une pluie de grenouilles à pois jaunes va s'abattre sur nous ! » S'exclama Ginny.

« Hein !! » Répliquèrent les deux garçons.

« Hermione a tout de même réussi à faire entrer quelque chose là. » Expliqua-t-elle en frappant la tête de Ron du plat de sa main sous le regard amusé de Harry.

« C'est vrai qu'elle nous l'a assez souvent seriné pour qu'on le retienne. Pas vrai Ron. » S'esclaffa Harry.

« Mouais, c'est clair. » Maugréa ce dernier.

« Vous croyez qu'elle s'est servi d'un balai pour quitter Poudlard ? » Demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'en interrogeant Dobby, j'ai appris qu'elle lui en avait fait acheter un. »

« Hermione sur un balai. » Pouffa Ron.

« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit Ginny en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

« Elle a toujours eu peur du vide, je pencherais plus pour une autre solution. » Poursuivit-elle.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que McGonagall le sait elle. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors ?

Un nouveau mystère me direz-vous muhahahaha !!! Celui-là ne sera résolu que dans les derniers chapitres, car c'est ce cher Voldy qui en détient les clefs.

Le retour à Poudlard est imminent, mais Hermione doit encore en apprendre sur sa famille.

Je ne garantis pas la parution du prochain chapitre pour le week-end prochain, parce qu'entre la porte ouverte au collège et la première compète de gym de ma fille je risque de ne pas avoir suffisamment de temps. De plus j'ai quatre dossiers à corriger et taper qui doivent être impérativement clos avant mars (lol faut bien que je me fasse quelques sous) Mais promis je ne mettrais pas des mois pour mettre le 21 en ligne (il est en cours d'écriture).


End file.
